1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides compounds having drug and bio-affecting properties, their pharmaceutical compositions and method of use. In particular, the invention is concerned with azaindole piperazine diamide derivatives that possess unique antiviral activity. More particularly, the present invention relates to compounds useful for the treatment of HIV and AIDS.
2. Background Art
HIV-1 (human immunodeficiency virus -1) infection remains a major medical problem, with an estimated 33.6 million people infected worldwide. The number of cases of HIV and AIDS (acquired immunodeficiency syndrome) has risen rapidly. In 1999, 5.6 million new infections were reported, and 2.6 million people died from AIDS. Currently available drugs for the treatment of HIV include six nucleoside reverse transcriptase (RT) inhibitors (zidovudine, didanosine, stavudine, lamivudine, zalcitabine and abacavir), three non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (nevirapine, delavirdine and efavirenz), and five peptidomimetic protease inhibitors (saquinavir, indinavir, ritonavir, nelfinavir and amprenavir). Each of these drugs can only transiently restrain viral replication if used alone. However, when used in combination, these drugs have a profound effect on viremia and disease progression. In fact, significant reductions in death rates among AIDS patients have been recently documented as a consequence of the widespread application of combination therapy. However, despite these impressive results, 30 to 50% of patients ultimately fail combination drug therapies. Insufficient drug potency, non-compliance, restricted tissue penetration and drug-specific limitations within certain cell types (e.g. most nucleoside analogs cannot be phosphorylated in resting cells) may account for the incomplete suppression of sensitive viruses. Furthermore, the high replication rate and rapid turnover of HIV-1 combined with the frequent incorporation of mutations, leads to the appearance of drug-resistant variants and treatment failures when sub-optimal drug concentrations are present (Larder and Kemp; Gulick; Kuritzkes; Morris-Jones et al; Schinazi et al; Vacca and Condra; Flexner; Berkhout and Ren et al; (Ref. 6-14)). Therefore, novel anti-HIV agents exhibiting distinct resistance patterns, and favorable pharmacokinetic as well as safety profiles are needed to provide more treatment options.
Currently marketed HIV-1 drugs are dominated by either nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors or peptidomimetic protease inhibitors. Non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTIs) have recently gained an increasingly important role in the therapy of HIV infections (Pedersen and Pedersen, Ref. 15). At least 30 different classes of NNRTI have been described in the literature (De Clercq, Ref. 16) and several NNRTIs have been evaluated in clinical trials. Dipyridodiazepinone (nevirapine), benzoxazinone (efavirenz) and bis(heteroaryl) piperazine derivatives (delavirdine) have been approved for clinical use. However, the major drawback to the development and application of NNRTIs is the propensity for rapid emergence of drug resistant strains, both in tissue cell culture and in treated individuals, particularly those subject to monotherapy. As a consequence, there is considerable interest in the identification of NNRTIs less prone to the development of resistance (Pedersen and Pedersen, Ref. 15).
Several indole derivatives including indole-3-sulfones, piperazino indoles, pyrazino indoles, and 5H-indolo[3,2-b][1,5]benzothiazepine derivatives have been reported as HIV-1 reverse transciptase inhibitors (Greenlee et al, Ref. 1; Williams et al, Ref. 2; Romero et al, Ref. 3; Font et al, Ref. 17; Romero et al, Ref. 18; Young et al, Ref. 19; Genin et al, Ref. 20; Silvestri et al, Ref. 21). Indole 2-carboxamides have also been described as inhibitors of cell adhesion and HIV infection (Boschelli et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,329, Ref. 4). Finally, 3-substituted indole natural products (Semicochliodinol A and B, didemethylasterriquinone and isocochliodinol) were disclosed as inhibitors of HIV-1 protease (Fredenhagen et al, Ref. 22).
Structurally related aza-indole amide derivatives have been disclosed previously (Kato et al, Ref. 23; Levacher et al, Ref. 24; Mantovanini et al, Ref. 5(a); Cassidy et al, Ref. 5(b); Scherlock et al, Ref. 5(c)). However, these structures differ from those claimed herein in that they are aza-indole mono-amides rather than unsymmetrical aza-indole piperazine diamide derivatives, and there is no mention of the use of these compounds for treating antiviral infections, particularly HIV. Nothing in these references can be construed to disclose or suggest the novel compounds of this invention and their use to inhibit HIV infection.
1. Greenlee, W. J.; Srinivasan, P. C. Indole reverse transcriptase inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,327.
2. Williams, T. M.; Ciccarone, T. M.; Saari, W. S.; Wai, J. S.; Greenlee, W. J.; Balani, S. K.; Goldman, M. E.; Theohrides, A. D. Indoles as inhibitors of HIV reverse transcriptase. European Patent 530907.
3. Romero, D. L.; Thomas, R. C.; Preparation of substituted indoles as anti-AIDS pharmaceuticals. PCT WO 93/01181.
4. Boschelli, D. H.; Connor, D. T.; Unangst, P. C. Indole-2-carboxamides as inhibitors of cell adhesion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,329.
5. (a) Mantovanini, M.; Melillo, G.; Daffonchio, L. Tropyl 7-azaindol-3-ylcarboxyamides as antitussive agents. PCT WO 95/04742 (Dompe Spa). (b) Cassidy, F.; Hughes, I.; Rahman, S.; Hunter, D. J. Bisheteroaryl-carbonyl and carboxamide derivatives with 5HT 2C/2B antagonists activity. PCT WO 96/11929. (c) Scherlock, M. H.; Tom, W. C. Substituted 1H-pyrrolopyridine-3-carboxamides. U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,265.
6. Larder, B. A.; Kemp, S. D. Multiple mutations in the HIV-1 reverse transcriptase confer high-level resistance to zidovudine (AZT). Science, 1989, 246, 1155-1158.
7. Gulick, R. M. Current antiretroviral therapy: An overview. Quality of Life Research, 1997, 6, 471-474.
8. Kuritzkes, D. R. HIV resistance to current therapies. Antiviral Therapy, 1997, 2 (Supplement 3), 61-67.
9. Morris-Jones, S.; Moyle, G.; Easterbrook, P. J. Antiretroviral therapies in HIV-1 infection. Expert Opinion on Investigational Drugs, 1997, 6(8), 1049-1061.
10. Schinazi, R. F.; Larder, B. A.; Mellors, J. W. Mutations in retroviral genes associated with drug resistance. International Antiviral News, 1997, 5, 129-142,.
11. Vacca, J. P.; Condra, J. H. Clinically effective HIV-1 protease inhibitors. Drug Discovery Today, 1997, 2, 261-272.
12. Flexner, D. HIV-protease inhibitors. Drug Therapy, 1998, 338, 1281-1292.
13. Berkhout, B. HIV-1 evolution under pressure of protease inhibitors: Climbing the stairs of viral fitness. J. Biomed. Sci., 1999, 6, 298-305.
14. Ren, S.; Lien, E. J. Development of HIV protease inhibitors: A survey. Prog. Drug Res., 1998, 51, 1-31.
15. Pedersen, O. S.; Pedersen, E. B. Non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors: the NNRTI boom. Antiviral Chem. Chemother. 1999, 10, 285-314.
16. (a) De Clercq, E. The role of non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTIs) in the therapy of HIV-1 infection. Antiviral Research, 1998, 38, 153-179. (b) De Clercq, E. Perspectives of non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTIs) in the therapy of HIV infection. IL. Farmaco, 1999, 54, 26-45.
17. Font, M.; Monge, A.; Cuartero, A.; Elorriaga, A.; Martinez-Irujo, J. J.; Alberdi, E.; Santiago, E.; Prieto, I.; Lasarte, J. J.; Sarobe, P. and Borras, F. Indoles and pyrazino[4,5-b]indoles as nonnucleoside analog inhibitors of HIV-1 reverse transcriptase. Eur. J. Med. Chem., 1995, 30, 963-971.
18. Romero, D. L.; Morge, R. A.; Genin, M. J.; Biles, C.; Busso, M,; Resnick, L.; Althaus, I. W.; Reusser, F.; Thomas, R. C and Tarpley, W. G. Bis(heteroaryl)piperazine (BHAP) reverse transcriptase inhibitors: structure-activity relationships of novel substituted indole analogues and the identification of 1-[(5-methanesulfonamido-1H-indol-2-yl)-carbonyl]4-[3-[1-methylethyl)amino]-pyridinyl]piperazine momomethansulfonate (U-90152S), a second generation clinical candidate. J. Med. Chem., 1993, 36, 1505-1508.
19. Young, S. D.; Amblard, M. C.; Britcher, S. F.; Grey, V. E.; Tran, L. O.; Lumma, W. C.; Huff, J. R.; Schleif, W. A.; Emini, E. E.; O""Brien, J. A.; Pettibone, D. J. 2-Heterocyclic indole-3-sulfones as inhibitors of HIV-reverse transcriptase. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 1995, 5, 491-496.
20. Genin, M. J.; Poel, T. J.; Yagi, Y.; Biles, C.; Althaus, I.; Keiser, B. J.; Kopta, L. A.; Friis, J. M.; Reusser, F.; Adams, W. J.; Olmsted, R. A.; Voorman, R. L.; Thomas, R. C. and Romero, D. L. Synthesis and bioactivity of novel bis(heteroaryl)piperazine (BHAP) reverse transcriptase inhibitors: structure-activity relationships and increased metabolic stability of novel substituted pyridine analogs. J. Med. Chem., 1996, 39, 5267-5275.
21. Silvestri, R.; Artico, M.; Bruno, B.; Massa, S.; Novellino, E.; Greco, G.; Marongiu, M.E.; Pani, A.; De Montis, A and La Colla, P. Synthesis and biological evaluation of 5H-indolo[3,2-b][1,5]benzothiazepine derivatives, designed as conformationally constrained analogues of the human immunodeficiency virus type 1 reverse transcriptase inhibitor L-737,126. Antiviral Chem. Chemother. 1998, 9, 139-148.
22. Fredenhagen, A.; Petersen, F.; Tintelnot-Blomley, M.; Rosel, J.; Mett, H and Hug, P. J. Semicochliodinol A and B: Inhibitors of HIV-1 protease and EGF-R protein Tyrosine Kinase related to Asterriquinones produced by the fungus Chrysosporium nerdarium. Antibiotics, 1997, 50, 395-401.
23. Kato, M.; Ito, K.; Nishino, S.; Yamakuni, H.; Takasugi, H. New 5-HT3 (Serotonin-3) receptor antagonists. IV. Synthesis and structure-activity relationships of azabicycloalkaneacetamide derivatives. Chem. Pharm. Bull., 1995, 43, 1351-1357.
24. Levacher, V.; Benoit, R.; Duflos, J; Dupas, G.; Bourguignon, J.; Queguiner, G. Broadening the scope of NADH models by using chiral and non chiral pyrrolo [2,3-b] pyridine derivatives. Tetrahedron, 1991, 47, 429-440.
25. (a) Mahadevan, I; Rasmussen, M. Synthesis of pyrrolopyridines (Azaindoles). J. Het. Chem., 1992, 29, 359-367. (b) Hands, D.; Bishop, B.; Cameron, M.; Edwards, J. S.; Cottrell, l. F.; Wright, S. H. B. A convient method for the preparation of 5-, 6- and 7-azaindoles and their derivatives. Synthesis, 1996, 877-882. (c) Dobson, D.; Todd, A.; Gilmore, J. The Synthesis of 7-Alkoxyindoles. Synth. Commun. 1991, 21, 611-617.
26 Sakamoto, T; Kondo, Y; Iwashita, S; Yamanaka, H Condensed Heteroaromatic Ring Systems. XII. Synthesis of Indole Derivatives from Ethyl 2-Bromocarbanilates. Chem. Pharm. Bull. 1987, 35, 1823-1828.
27. Shadrina, L. P.; Dormidontov, Yu. P.; Ponomarev, V, G.; Lapkin, I. I. Reactions of organomagnesium derivatives of 7-aza- and benzoindoles with diethyl oxalate and the reactivity of ethoxalylindoles. Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin., 1987, 1206-1209.
28. Sycheva, T. V.; Rubtsov, N. M.; Sheinker, Yu. N.; Yakhontov, L. N. Some reactions of 5-cyano-6-chloro-7-azaindoles and lactam-lactim tautomerism in 5-cyano-6-hydroxy-7-azaindolines. Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin., 1987, 100-106.
29. Li, H.; Jiang, X.; Ye, Y.-H.; Fan, C.; Romoff, T.; Goodman, M. 3-(Diethoxyphosphoryloxy)-1,2,3-benzotriazin4(3H)-one (DEPBT): A new coupling reagent with remarkable resistance to racemization. Organic Lett., 1999, 1, 91-93.
30. (a) Desai, M.; Watthey, J. W. H.; Zuckerman, M. A convenient preparation of 1-aroylpiperazines. Org. Prep. Proced. lnt., 1976, 8, 85-86. (b) Adamczyk, M.; Fino, J. R. Synthesis of procainamide metabolites. N-acetyl desethylprocainamide and desethylprocainamide. Org. Prep. Proced. Int. 1996, 28, 470-474. (c) Rossen, K.; Weissman, S. A.; Sager, J.; Reamer, R. A.; Askin, D.; Volante, R. P.; Reider, P. J. Asymmetric Hydrogenation of tetrahydropyrazines: Synthesis of (S)-piperazine 2-tert-butylcarboxamide, an intermediate in the preparation of the HIV protease inhibitor Indinavir. Tetrahedron Lett., 1995, 36, 6419-6422. (d) Wang, T.; Zhang, Z.; Meanwell, N. A. Benzoylation of Dianions: Preparation of mono-Benzoylated Symmetric Secondary Diamines. J. Org. Chem., 1999, 64, 7661-7662. (e) Wang, T.; Zhang, Z.; Meanwell, N. A. Regioselective mono-Benzoylation of Unsymmetrical Piperazines. J. Org. Chem. 2000, 65, 4740-4742.
31. Harada, N.; Kawaguchi, T.; Inoue, I.; Ohashi, M.; Oda, K.; Hashiyama, T.; Tsujihara, K. Synthesis and antitumor activity of quaternary salts of 2-(2xe2x80x2-oxoalkoxy)-9-hydroxyellipticines. Chem. Pharm. Bull., 1997, 45, 134-137.
32. Antonini, I.; Claudi, F.; Cristalli, G.; Franchetti, P.; Crifantini, M.; Martelli, S. Synthesis of 4-amino-1-xcex2-D-ribofuranosyl-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine (1-Deazatubercidin) as a potential antitumor agent. J. Med. Chem., 1982, 25, 1258-1261.
33. (a) Schneller, S. W.; Luo, J.-K. Synthesis of 4-amino-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine (1,7-Dideazaadenine) and 1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin-4-ol (1,7-Dideazahypoxanthine). J. Org. Chem., 1980, 45, 4045-4048. (b) Wozniak, M.; Grzegozek, M. Amination of 4-nitroquinoline with liquid methylamine/Potassium Permanganate Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds 1998, 837-840.
34. Shiotani, S.; Tanigochi, K. Furopyridines. XXII [1]. Elaboration of the C-substitutents alpha to the heteronitrogen atom of furo[2,3-b]-, -[3.2-b]-, -[2.3-c]- and -[3,2-c]pyridine. J. Heterocyclic. Chem., 1997, 34, 901-907.
35. Minakata, S.; Komatsu, M.; Ohshiro, Y. Regioselective functionalization of 1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine via its N-oxide. Synthesis, 1992, 661-663.
36. Klemm, L. H.; Hartling, R. Chemistry of thienopyridines. XXIV. Two transformations of thieno[2,3-b]pyridine 7-oxide (1). J. Heterocyclic Chem., 1976, 13, 1197-1200.
37. Shiotani, S.; Taniguchi, K. Furopyridunes. XXIII [1]. Synthesis and Reactions of Chloropyridine Derivatives of Furo[2,3-b]-, -[2,3-c]- and -[3,2-c]pyridine. J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1997, 34, 925-929.
38. Hayashida, M.; Honda, H.; Hamana, M. Deoxygenative 2-Alkoxylation of Quinoline 1-Oxide. Heterocycles 1990, 31, 1325-1331.
39. Miura, Y.; Takaku, S.; Fujimura, Y.; Hamana, M. Synthesis of 2,3-Fused quinolines from 3-Substituted Quinoline 1-Oxide. Part 1. Heterocycles 1992, 34, 1055-1063.
40. Solekhova, M. A.; Kurbatov, Yu. V. A New Reaction of Reductive Amination of Quinoline N-Oxide with 2-Aminopyridine. Zh. Org. Khim. 1996, 32, 956.
41. (a) Regnouf De Vains, J. B.; Papet, A. L.; Marsura, A. New symmetric and unsymmetric polyfunctionalized 2,2xe2x80x2-bipyridines. J. Het. Chem., 1994, 31, 1069-1077. (b) Miura, Y.; Yoshida, M.; Hamana, M. Synthesis of 2,3-fused quinolines from 3-substituted quinoline 1-oxides. Part II, Heterocycles, 1993, 36, 1005-1016. (c) Profft, V. E.; Rolle, W. Uber 4-merkaptoverbindungendes 2-methylpyridins. J. Prakt. Chem., 1960, 283 (11), 22-34.
42. Nesi, R.; Giomi, D.; Turchi, S.; Tedeschi, P., Ponticelli, F. A new one step synthetic approach to the isoxazolo[4,5-b]pyridine system. Synth. Comm., 1992, 22, 2349-2355.
43. (a) Walser, A.; Zenchoff, G.; Fryer, R. I. Quinazolines and 1,4-benzodiazepines. 75. 7-Hydroxyaminobenzodiazepines and derivatives. J. Med. Chem., 1976, 19, 1378-1381. (b) Barker, G.; Ellis, G. P. Benzopyrone. Part I. 6-Amino- and 6-hydroxy-2-subtituted chromones. J. Chem. Soc., 1970, 2230-2233.
44. Ayyangar, N. R.; Lahoti, R J.; Daniel, T. An alternate synthesis of 3,4-diaminobenzophenone and mebendazole. Org. Prep. Proced. Int., 1991, 23, 627-631.
45. Mahadevan, I.; Rasmussen, M. Ambident heterocyclic reactivity: The alkylation of pyrrolopyridines (azaindoles, diazaindenes). Tetrahedron, 1993, 49, 7337-7352.
46. (a) Sakamoto, T.; Ohsawa, K. Palladium-catalyzed cyanation of aryl and heteroaryl iodides with copper(I) cyanide. J. Chem. Soc, Perkin Trans 1 1999, 2323-2326. (b) Halley, F.; Sava, X. Synthesis of 5-cyanoindazole and 1-methyl and 1-aryl-5-cyanoindazoles. Synth. Commun. 1997, 27, 1199-1207. (c) Yamaguchi, S.; Yoshida, M.; Miyajima, I.; Araki, T.; Hirai, Y. The Synthesis of Benzofuroquinolines. X. Some Benzofuro[3,2-c]isoquinoline Derivatives. J Heterocyclic Chem. 1995, 32, 1517-1519. (d) Funhoff, D. J. H.; Staab, H. A. Cyclo[d.e.d.e.e.d.e.d.e.e.]decaakisbenzene, a New Cycloarene. Angew Chem., Jn. Ed. Engl. 1986, 25, 742.
47. Klimesova, V.; Otcenasek, M.; Waisser, K. Potential antifungal agents. Synthesis and activity of 2-alkylthiopyridine4-carbothioamides. Eur. J. Med. Chem. 1996, 31, 389-395.
48. Katritzky, A.; Rachwal, S.; Smith, T. P.; Steel, P. J. Synthesis and Reactivity of 2,6-Diamino-4-methyl-3-pyridinecarbonitrile. J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1995, 32, 979-984.
49. (a) Miletin, M.; Hartl, J.; Machacek, M. Synthesis of Some Anides of 2-Alkyl4-pyridinecarboxylic Acids and Their Photosynthsis-lnhibiting Activity. Collect. Czech. Chem. Commun. 1997, 62, 672-678. (b) Shiotani, S.; Taniguchi, K. Furopyridines. XVII [1]. Cyanation, Chlorination and Nitration of Furo[3,2-b]pyridine N-Oxide. J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1996, 33, 1051-1056. (c) El Hadri, A.; Leclerc, G. A Convenient Synthesis of cis4-(Sulfomethyl)-piperidine-2-carboxylic Acid: NMR Assignment. J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1993, 30, 631-635.
50. (a) Heirtzler, F. R. Preparation of Non-Symmetrical 2,3-Bis-(2,2xe2x80x2-oligopyridyl)pyrazines via 1,2-Disubstituted Ethanones. Synlett. 1999, 1203-1206. (b) Norrby, T.; Roerje, A.; Zhang, L.; Aakermark, B. Regioselective Functionalization of 2,2xe2x80x2-Bipyridine and Transformations into Unsymmetric Ligands for Coordination Chemistry. Acta Chem. Scand. 1998, 52, 77-85.
51. (a) Sitsun""van; Borisova, E. Ya.; Golovkov, P. V.; Burdelev, O. T.; Guzeneva, N. A.; Cherkashin, M. I.; Tolstikov, G. A. Zh Org Khim 1995, 31, 1169-1172. (b) Reich, S. H.; Melnick, M.; Pino, M. J.; Fuhry, M. A. M.; Trippe, A. J.; Appelt, K.; Davies, J. F. 11; Wu, B.-W.; Musick, L. Structure-Based Design and Synthesis of Substituted 2-Butanols as Nonpeptidic Inhibitors of HIV Protease: Secondary Amide Series. J. Med. Chem. 1996, 39, 2781-2794. (c) Salfetnikova, Yu. N.; Vasil""ev, A. V.; Rudenko, A. P. Zh. Org. Khim. 1998, 34, 888-894.
52. (a) Oki, A. R.; Morgan, R. J. An Efficient Preparation of 4,4xe2x80x2-Dicarboxy-2,2xe2x80x2-bipyridine. Synth. Commun. 1995, 25, 4093-4097. (b) Garelli, N.; Vierling, P. Synthesis of New Amphiphilic Perfluoroalkylated Bipyridines. J. Org. Chem. 1992, 57, 3046-3051. (c) Koyama, J.; Ogura, T.; Tagahara, K. Diels-Alder Reaction of 1,2,3-Triazine with Aldehyde Enamine. Heterocycles 1994, 38, 1595-1600.
53. (a) Yasuda, M.; Boger, D. L. Streptonigrin and Lavendacymin Partial Structures. Preparation of 7-Amino-2-(2xe2x80x2-pyridyl)quinoline-5,8-quinone-6xe2x80x2-carboxylic Acid: A Probe for the Minium, Potent Pharmacophore of the Naturally Occurring Antitumor-Antibiotics. J Heterocyclic Chem. 1987, 24, 1253-1260. (b) Levine, R.; Sneed, J. K. The Relative Reactivities of the Isomeric Methyl Pyridinecarboxylate in the Acylation of Certain Ketones. The Synthesis of xcex2-Diketones Containing Pyridine Rings. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1951, 73, 5614-5616. (c) Hoemann, M. Z.; Melikian-Badalian, A.; Kumarave, G.; Hauske, J. R. Solid-Phase Synthesis of Substituted Quinoline and Isoquinoline Derivatives Using Heterocyclic N-oxide Chemistry. Tetrahedron Lett. 1998, 39, 4749-4752.
54. (a) Norman, M. H.; Navas, F. III; Thompson, J. B.; Rigdon, G. C. Synthesis and Evaluation of Heterocyclic Carboxamides as Potential Antipsychotic Agents. J. Med. Chem. 1996, 39, 4692-4703. (b) Jursic, B. S.; Zdravkovski, Z. A Simple Preparation of Amides from Acids and Amines by Heating of Their Mixture. Synth. Commun. 1993, 23, 2761-2770. (c) Strekowski, L.; Gulevich, Y.; Baranowski, T.C.; Parker, A. N.; Kiselyov, A. S.; Lin, S.-Y.; Tanious, F. A.; Wilson, W. D. Synthesis and Structure-DNA Binding Relationship Analysis of DNA Triple-Helix Specific Intercalators. J. Med. Chem. 1996, 39, 3980-3983. (d) Shi, G.; Takagishi, S.; Schlosser, M. Metalated Fluoropyridines and Fluoroquinolines as Reactive Intermediates: New Ways for Their Regioselective Generation. Tetrahedron 1994, 50, 1129-1134.
55. Chen, B.K.; Saksela, K.; Andino, R.; Baltimore, D. Distinct modes of human immunodeficiency type 1 proviral latency revealed by superinfection of nonproductively infected cell lines with recombinant luciferase-encoding viruses. J. Virol., 1994, 68, 654-660.
56. Clark, G. J.; Deady, L. W. xe2x80x9cSynthetic Uses of the Sequential Ring Positional Reactivity in Pyridin-3-ol and Derivativesxe2x80x9d Aust. J. Chem. 1981, 34, 927-932.
57. Anderson, H. J.; Loader, C. E.; Foster, A. xe2x80x9cPyrrole chemistry. XXII. A xe2x80x9cone-potxe2x80x9d synthesis of some 4-acylpyrrole-2-carboaldehydes from pyrrolexe2x80x9d Can. J. Chem. 1980, 58, 2527-2530.
58. Suzuki, H.; Iwata, C.; Sakurai, K.; Tokumoto, K.; Takahashi, H.; Hanada, M.; Yokoyama, Y.; Murakami, Y. xe2x80x9cA General Synthetic Route for 1-Substituted 4-Oxygenated xcex2-Carbolines (Synthetic Studies on Indoles and Related Compounds 41)xe2x80x9d Tetrahedron, 1997, 53(5), 1593-1606.
59. Marfat, A. ; and Robinson, R. P. ; xe2x80x9cAzaoxindole Derivativesxe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,432 1998.
The present invention comprises compounds of Formula I, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, which are effective antiviral agents, particularly as inhibitors of HIV. 
wherein: 
is selected from the group consisting of 
R1, R2, R3, R4 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, halogen, CN, phenyl, nitro, OC(O)R15, C(O)R15, C(O)OR16, C(O)NR17R18, OR19, SR20 and NR21R22;
R5, is independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl and C4-C6 cycloalkenyl;
R16, R19, and R20 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-6 alkyl substituted with one to three halogen atoms, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the oxygen or sulfur to which R6, R19, or R20 is attached;
R17 and R18 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon double bond of said C3-C6 alkenyl or the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R17 and R18 is attached;
R21 and R22 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, OH, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, C3-C6 alkynyl and C(O)R23; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon double bond of said C3-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, or the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R21 and R22 is attached;
R23 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C2-C6 alkynyl;
R5 is (xc2x0)m, wherein m is 0 or 1;
n is 1 or2;
R6 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C(O)R24, C(O)OR25, C(O)NR26R27, C3-C6 alkenyl and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon double bond of said C3-C6 alkenyl or the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R6 is attached;
R24 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl;
R25 is selected from the group consisting of C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the oxygen to which R25 is attached;
R26 and R27 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon double bond of said C3-C6 alkenyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, or the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R26 and R27 are attached;
R7, R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, CR28R29OR30, C(O)R31, CR32(OR33)34, CR35NR36R37, C(O)OR38, C(O)NR39R40, CR41R42F, CR43F2 and CF3;
R28,R29, R30, R31, R32, R35, R41, R42 and R43 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl and C(O)R44;
R33, R34 and R38 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the oxygen to which R34 and R38are attached;
R36 and R37 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R36 and R37are attached;
R39 and R40 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R39 and R40 are attached;
R44 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C2-C6 alkynyl;
Ar is selected from the group consisting of 
A1, A2, A3, A4, A5, B1, B2, B3, B4, C1, C2, C3, D1, D2, and D3 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, CN, halogen, NO2, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, OR45, NR46R47, SR48, N3 and CH(xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94)xe2x80x94CF3;
R45 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the oxygen to which R45 is attached;
R46 and R47 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, C3-C6 alkynyl and C(O)R50; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon double bond of said C5-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, or the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R46 and R47 are attached;
R48 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C3-C6 alkynyl and C(O)R49; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the sulfur to which R48 is attached;
R49 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl; and
R50 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, and C3-C6 cycloalkyl.
Preferred are compounds of Formula I or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof wherein R2-R4 is independently H, xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94OCH2CF3, xe2x80x94OiPr, xe2x80x94OnPr, halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6 alkyl, NHOH, NH2, Ph, SR20, or N(CH3)2.
Also preferred are compounds of Formula I wherein one or two of R7-R14 is independently methyl and the other substituents are hydrogen.
Also preferred are compounds of Formula I wherein one of A1-A5, B1-B4, C1-C3 or D1-D3 are either hydrogen, halogen, or amino and the remaining substituents are hydrogen.
Also preferred are compounds of the formula below: 
wherein:
R2 is H, F, Cl, Br, OMe, CN, or OH;
R4 is C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, Cl, OMe, CN, OH, C(O)NH2, C(O)NHMe, C(O)NHEt, Ph or xe2x80x94C(O)CH3;
n is 2;
R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13 and R14 are each independently H or CH3, provided up to two of these substituents may be methyl;
R1 is hydrogen;
R5 is unsubstituted; and
R6 is hydrogen or methyl.
A most preferred aspect of the invention are compounds or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof of the Formula 
wherein:
R2 is H, xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94OCH2CF3, xe2x80x94OPr, halogen, CN, NO2, or NHOH;
R4 is H, -halogen, xe2x80x94CN, or hydroxy;
One or two members of R7-R,4 is methyl and the remaining members are hydrogen;
n is 2;
R1 is hydrogen;
R5 is (O)m, where m is O; and
R6 is hydrogen, methyl, or allyl.
Another most preferred aspect of the invention are compounds of the formula below wherein: 
wherein:
R2 is selected from the group consisting of H, F, Cl, Br, OMe, CN, and OH;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, Cl, OMe, CN, OH, C(O)NH2, C(O)NHMe, C(O)NHEt, phenyl and xe2x80x94C(O)CH3;
n is2;
R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 are each independently H or CH3, provided 0-2 of the members of the group R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 may be CH3 and the remaining members of the group R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 are H; and
R6 is H or CH3.
Another most preferred aspect of the inventions are compounds of formula: 
wherein:
R4 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, Cl, OMe, CN, OH, C(O)NH2, C(O)NHMe, C(O)NHEt, phenyl and xe2x80x94C(O)CH3;
n is2;
R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 are each independently H or CH3, provided 0-2 of the members of the group R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 may be CH3 and the remaining members of the group R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 are H; and
R6 is H or CH3.
Since the compounds of the present invention, may possess asymmetric centers and therefore occur as mixtures of diastereomers and enantiomers, the present invention includes the individual diastereoisomeric and enantiomeric forms of the compounds of Formula I.
Another embodiment of the invention is a pharmaceutical composition which comprises an antiviral effective amount of a compound of Formula I.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for treating mammals infected with a virus, wherein said virus is HIV, comprising administering to said mammal an antiviral effective amount of a compound of Formula I.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for treating mammals infected with a virus, such as HIV, comprising administering to said mammal an antiviral effective amount of a compound of Formula I in combination with an antiviral effective amount of an AIDS treatment agent selected from the group consisting of: (a) an AIDS antiviral agent; (b) an anti-infective agent; (c) an immunomodulator; and (d) HIV entry inhibitors.
The preparative procedures and anti-HIV-1 activity of the novel azaindole piperazine diamide analogs of Formula I are summarized below. The definition of various terms follow.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-6 alkylxe2x80x9d as used herein and in the claims (unless the context indicates otherwise) means straight or branched chain alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, amyl, hexyl and the like. Similarly, xe2x80x9cC1-6 alkenylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cC1-6 alkynylxe2x80x9d includes straight or branched chain groups.
xe2x80x9cHalogenxe2x80x9d refers to chlorine, bromine, iodine or fluorine.
Physiologically acceptable salts and prodrugs of compounds disclosed herein are within the scope of this invention. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d as used herein and in the claims is intended to include nontoxic base addition salts. Suitable salts include those derived from organic and inorganic acids such as, without limitation, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, methanesulfonic acid, acetic acid, tartaric acid, lactic acid, sulfinic acid, citric acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, sorbic acid, aconitic acid, salicylic acid, phthalic acid, and the like. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d as used herein is also intended to include salts of acidic groups, such as a carboxylate, with such counterions as ammonium, alkali metal salts, particularly sodium or potassium, alkaline earth metal salts, particularly calcium or magnesium, and salts with suitable organic bases such as lower alkylamines (methylamine, ethylamine, cyclohexylamine, and the like) or with substituted lower alkylamines (e.g. hydroxyl-substituted alkylamines such as diethanolamine, triethanolamine or tris(hydroxymethyl)-aminomethane), or with bases such as piperidine or morpholine.
In the method of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cantiviral effective amountxe2x80x9d means the total amount of each active component of the method that is sufficient to show a meaningful patient benefit, i.e., healing of acute conditions characterized by inhibition of the HIV infection. When applied to an individual active ingredient, administered alone, the term refers to that ingredient alone. When applied to a combination, the term refers to combined amounts of the active ingredients that result in the therapeutic effect, whether administered in combination, serially or simultaneously. The terms xe2x80x9ctreat, treating, treatmentxe2x80x9d as used herein and in the claims means preventing or ameliorating diseases associated with HIV infection.
The present invention is also directed to combinations of the compounds with one or more agents useful in the treatment of AIDS. For example, the compounds of this invention may be effectively administered, whether at periods of pre-exposure and/or post-exposure, in combination with effective amounts of the AIDS antivirals, immunomodulators, antiinfectives, or vaccines, such as those in the following table.
Additionally, the compounds of the invention herein may be used in combinations which include more than three anti HIV drugs. Combinations of four or even five HIV drugs are being investigated and the compounds of this invention would be expected to be a useful component of such combinations.
Additionally, the compounds of the invention herein may be used in combination with another class of agents for treating AIDS which are called HIV entry inhibitors. Examples of such HIV entry inhibitors are discussed in DRUGS OF THE FUTURE 1999, 24(12), pp. 1355-1362; CELL, Vol. 9, pp. 243-246, Oct. 29, 1999; and DRUG DISCOVERY TODAY, Vol. 5, No. 5, May 2000, pp. 183-194.
It will be understood that the scope of combinations of the compounds of this invention with AIDS antivirals, immunomodulators, anti-infectives, HIV entry inhibitors or vaccines is not limited to the list in the above Table, but includes in principle any combination with any pharmaceutical composition useful for the treatment of AIDS.
Preferred combinations are simultaneous or alternating treatments of with a compound of the present invention and an inhibitor of HIV protease and/or a non-nucleoside inhibitor of HIV reverse transcriptase. An optional fourth component in the combination is a nucleoside inhibitor of HIV reverse transcriptase, such as AZT, 3TC, ddC or ddl. A preferred inhibitor of HIV protease is indinavir, which is the sulfate salt of N-(2(R)-hydroxy-1 -(S)-indanyl)-2(R)-phenylmethyl-4-(S)-hydroxy-5-(1-(4-(3-pyridyl-methyl)-2(S)-Nxe2x80x2-(t-butylcarboxamido)-piperazinyl))-pentaneamide ethanolate, and is synthesized according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,999. Indinavir is generally administered at a dosage of 800 mg three times a day. Other preferred protease inhibitors are nelfinavir and ritonavir. Another preferred inhibitor of HIV protease is saquinavir which is administered in a dosage of 600 or 1200 mg tid. Finally a new protease inhibitor, BMS-232632, which is currently undergoing clinical trials may become a preferred inhibitor. Preferred non-nucleoside inhibitors of HIV reverse transcriptase include efavirenz. The preparation of ddC, ddl and AZT are also described in EPO 0,484,071. These combinations may have unexpected effects on limiting the spread and degree of infection of HIV. Preferred combinations include those with the following (1) indinavir with efavirenz, and, optionally, AZT and/or 3TC and/or ddl and/or ddC; (2) indinavir, and any of AZT and/or ddl and/or ddC and/or 3TC, in particular, indinavir and AZT and 3TC; (3) stavudine and 3TC and/or zidovudine; (4) zidovudine and lamivudine and 141W94 and 1592U89; (5) zidovudine and lamivudine.
In such combinations the compound of the present invention and other active agents may be administered separately or in conjunction. In addition, the administration of one element may be prior to, concurrent to, or subsequent to the administration of other agent(s).
Parent azaindoles such as 4-azaindole, 5-azaindole, 6-azaindole, or 7-azaindole are prepared by the methods described in the literature (Mahadevan et al, Ref. 25(a)) or Hands et. al. Ref 25 (b) are available from commercial sources (7-azaindole from Aldrich Co.). This reference and similar references show some examples of substituted aza indoles. Chemist skilled in the art can recognize that the general methodology can be extended to azaindoles which have different substituents in the starting materials. Azaindoles are also prepared via the routes described in Scheme 1 and Scheme 2. 
In Scheme 1, the Bartoli indole synthesis (Dobson et al, Ref. 25 (C)) is extended to prepare substituted azaindoles. Nitropyridine 22 was reacted with an excess of vinyl magnesium bromide at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. After warming up to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C., the reaction provides the desired azaindole 1. Generally these temperature ranges are optimal but in specific examples may be varied usually by no more than 20xc2x0 C. but occasionally by more in order to optimize the yield. The vinyl magnesium bromide may be obtained commercially as a solution in tetrahydrofuran or sometimes more optimally may be prepared fresh from vinyl bromide and magnesium using literature procedures which are well known in the art. Vinyl magnesium chloride can also be used in some examples. 
In Scheme 2, acetylene is coupled onto a halo-pyridine 23 using a Pd (0) catalyst to furnish 24. Subsequent treatment with base effects cyclization of 24 to afford azaindole 1(Sakamoto et al, Ref. 26). Suitable bases for the second step include sodium methoxide or other sodium, lithium, or potassium alkoxide bases.
General procedures to prepare azaindole piperazine diamide 5 of Formula I are described in Scheme 3 and Scheme 4. 
An azaindole 1, was reacted with MeMgl (methyl magnesium iodide) and ZnCl2 (zinc chloride), followed by the addition of ClCOCOOMe (methyl chlorooxoacetate) to afford aza-indole glyoxyl methyl ester 2 (Shadrina et al, Ref. 27). Alternatively, compound 2 can be prepared by reaction of aza-indole 1 with an excess of ClCOCOOMe in the presence of AlCl3 (aluminum chloride) (Sycheva et al, Ref. 28). Hydrolysis of the methyl ester 2 affords a potassium salt 3 which is coupled with mono-benzoylated piperazine derivatives 4 in the presence of DEPBT (3-(diethoxyphosphoryloxy)-1,2,3-benzotriazin-4(3H)-one) and N,N-diisopropylethylamine, commonly known as Hunig""s base, to provide azaindole piperazine diamide 5 (Li et al, Ref. 29). The mono-benzoylated piperazine derivatives 4 can be prepared according to well established procedures such as those described by Desai et al, Ref. 30(a), Adamczyk et al, Ref. 30(b), Rossen et al, Ref. 30(c), and Wang et al, 30(d) and 30(e). 
An alternative method for the preparation of 5 involves treating an azaindole 1, obtained by procedures described in the literature or from commercial sources, with MeMgl and ZnCl2, followed by the addition of ClCOCOCl (oxalyl chloride) in either THF (tetrahydrofuran) or ether to afford a mixture of desired products, glyoxyl chloride 6 and acyl chloride 7, Scheme 4. The resulting mixture of glyoxyl chloride 6 and acyl chloride 7 is then coupled with mono-benzoylated piperazine derivatives 4 under basic conditions to afford product 5 as a mixture of two compounds (n=1 and 2).
General routes for further functionalizing azaindole rings are shown in Schemes 5. It should be recognized that the symbol Rx is meant to represent a general depiction of the remaining substituents from R4-R2 which are on the azaindole ring. As depicted in Scheme 5, the azaindole can be oxidized to the corresponding N-oxide derivative 8 by using mCPBA (meta-Chloroperbenzoic Acid) in acetone or DMF (Dimethylformamide ) (eq. 1, Harada et al, Ref. 31 and Antonini et al, Ref. 32). The N-oxide 8 can be converted to a variety of substituted azaindole derivatives by using well documented reagents such as phosphorus oxychloride (POCl3) (eq. 2, Schneller et al, Ref. 33(a)) or phosphorus tribromide (eq. 2, Wozniak et al, Ref. 33(b)), Grignard reagents RMgX (R=alkyl, X=Cl, Br or I) (eq. 4, Shiotani et al, Ref. 34), trimethylsilyl cyanide (TMSCN) (eq. 5, Minakata et al, Ref. 35), Ac2O (eq. 6, Klemm et al, Ref. 36), thiol via a sodium thiolate or other thiolates (eq. 7, Shiotani et al, Ref. 37), alcohol via metal alkoxides as in ref 37 or (eq. 8, Hayashida et al, Ref. 38), and amine (eq. 9, using ammonia or an amine in the presence of TsCl in chloroform/water as in Miura et al, Ref. 39; or under similar conditions but with 10% aq NaOH also included as in Solekhova et al, Ref. 40). Under such conditions (respectively), a chlorine or bromine atom, nitrile group, alkyl group, hydroxyl group, thiol group, alkoxy group and amino group can be introduced to the pyridine ring. Similarly, tetramethylamonnium fluoride (Me4NF) transforms N-oxides 8 to fluoro-azaindoles (eq. 3). Further standard modification of OH group will provide alkoxy functionality as well (eq. 6). 
Nitration of azaindole N-oxides results in introduction of a nitro group to azaindole ring, as shown in Scheme 6 (eq. 10, Antonini et al, Ref. 32). The nitro group can subsequently be displaced by a variety of nucleophilic agents, such as OR, NR1R2 or SR, in a well established chemical fashion (eq. 11, Regnouf De Vains et al, Ref. 41(a), Miura et al, Ref. 41(b), Profft et al, Ref. 41(c)). The resulting N-oxides 16 are readily reduced to the corresponding azaindole 17 using phosphorus trichloride (PCl3) (eq. 12, Antonini et al, Ref. 32 and Nesi et al, Ref. 42) or other reducing agents. Similarly, nitro-substituted N-oxide 15 can be reduced to the azaindole 18 using phosphorus trichloride (eq. 13). The nitro group of compound 18 can be reduced to either a hydroxylamine (NHOH) (eq. 14, Walser et al, Ref. 43(a) and Barker et al, Ref. 43(b)) or an amino (NH2) group (eq. 15, Nesi et al , Ref. 42 and Ayyangar et al, Ref. 44) by carefully selecting different reducing conditions. 
The alkylation of the nitrogen atom at position 1 of the azaindole derivatives can be achieved using NaH as the base, DMF as the solvent and alkyl halide or sulfonate as alkylating agent, according to a procedure described in the literature (Mahadevan et al, Ref. 45) (eq. 16, Scheme 7). 
Halides can be converted to a variety of functionalities such as a nitrile (eq. 17), an amino group (eq. 18), and or an alkoxy group (eq. 19) (Scheme 8) using well established procedures. Examples of these types of transformations as depicted in eq. 17 are shown in Sakamoto et al (Ref. 46 (a) in which a copper cyanide is used to form a nitrile from a halide, Halley et al (Ref. 46 (b)) which provides nitriles via copper I cyanide in DMF, Yamaguchi et al (Ref. 46 (c)), Funhoff et al (Ref. 46 (d)) uses CuCN in NMP, Shiotani et al (Ref. 37). Typically the reaction of CuCN to displace a halide requires heating. Temperatures such as 145xc2x0 C. for 18 h have been found to be preferred but these conditions may be varied. The temperature may be raised or lowered by up to 100xc2x0 C. and reaction times may vary from as little 30 minutes to as long as 80 h depending on reaction temperature and substrate. As an alternative to Eq. 17, Klimesova et al uses a primary amide precursor (which can come from the carboxylic acid as described elsewhere) and phosphorus oxy chloride to generate a nitrile (Ref. 47) and Katritzky et al (Ref.48). As shown in eq 18 halides can be displaced with amines or ammonia. Some example conditions are contained in Shiotani et. al. reference 37 and in Katritzky et. al. reference 48. For example heating the halide 9 in an excess of a primary or secondary amine as solvent at a temperature of reflux (or between 20xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C.) will result in displacement of the halide to provide amines 27. In the instance of ammonia or volatile amines, a pressure reactor as described in in Katritzky et. al. reference 48 can be utilized to carry out the reaction without losing the volatile amine during heating. The reactions may be monitored by TLC or or liquid chromatography and the reaction temperature increased until reaction is observed. Cosolvents such as dioxane or pyridine may be utilized when the amine is costly. An alternative method would employ the modified palldium catalysis methods of Hartwig (Yale) or Buchwald (MIT) to effect displacement under milder conditions. As shown in eq. 19 of Scheme 8, alkoxides may be used to displace halogens in 9 and provide ethers 26. Typically this transformation is best carried out by adding sodium to a solution of the parent alcohol to generate an alkanoate. Alternatively a strong base such as NaH, or NaN(SiMe3)2 may be employed. The corresponding lithium or potassium bases or metals may also be utilized. Usually, an excess of base with respect to the halide to be displaced is employed. Between two and twenty equivalents of alkanoate are usually used with ten being preferred. The reaction is carried out at reflux or a temperature of between 30xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C. Typically approximately 80xc2x0 C. is useful. The reaction may take from four to eighty hours to reach completion with times between 12 and 48 hours being typical. As described above for eq. 18, the reaction progress may be monitored. Typical conditions for displacement with sodium methoxide in methanol are provided in Shiotani et. al. reference 37 in the general procedure used for the preparation of examples 5a,5c, and 6 of the reference. 
The nitrile group can be converted to a carboxylic acid 28 (eq. 20, using aqueous sodium hydroxide in ethanol as in Miletin et al, Ref. 49 (a); or using KOH in aqueous ethanol as in Shiotani et al, Ref. 49 (b); or using 6N HCl as in El Hadri et al, Ref 49 (c)). The nitrile group can be converted to an ester 29 (eq. 21, using sodium methoxide in methanol as in Heirtzler et al, Ref. 50 (a); or using HCl in methanol as in Norrby et al, Ref. 50 (b)). The nitrile group can be converted to an amide 30 (eq. 22, using sulfuric acid as in Sitsun""Van et al, Ref. 51 (a); or using acetic acid, tertbutanol, sulfuric acid, and acetonitrile as in Reich et al, 51 (b); or using MeOS(O)2F as in Salfetnikova et al, 51 (c)). 
In Scheme 10, the methyl group on the pyridine ring can be also oxidized to a carboxylic acid 28 using K2Cr2O7 in 98% sulfuric acid as in (eq. 23, Oki et al, Ref. 52 (a); or using Chromium trioxide in conc sulfuric acid as in Garelli et al, Ref. 52 (b); or using selenium dioxide in pyridine as in Koyama et al, Ref. 52 (c)). The carboxylic acid may be transformed to an ester 29 using HCl in 10% methanol as in (eq. 24, Yasuda et al, Ref. 53 (a); or using thionyl chloride followed by a sodium alkyl alkoxide as in Levine et al, 53 (b); or using an alcohol and PyBOP in NMM, DMAP, and DMF as in Hoemann, 53 (c)).)). The carboxylic acid may be transformed to an amide 30 using aqueous KOH followed by oxalyl chloride in benzene followed by triethylamine in dichloromethane as in (eq. 25, Norman et al, Ref. 54 (a); or by heating an amine with the acid as in Jursic et al, 54 (b); or by coupling an amine to the acid with N,N-carbonyldiimidazole Strekowski et al, 54 (c); or by using oxalyl chloride in diethylether and an amine as in Shi et al, 54 (d)). 
An alternative strategy for the synthesis of compounds containing varied substituent Ar is shown in Scheme 11. The benzamide moiety of the diamide 5 can be selectively hydrolyzed using to give intermediate 31. Coupling of amine 31 with with other carboxylic acids under DEBPT and base using conditions described above for earlier couplings, provides other novel diamides 5. 
The preparation of compound 35 shown in Scheme 12 was carried out from commercially available 32 as described in Clark, G. J. Reference 56. The Bartoli methodology described in Scheme 1 was used to prepare 4-methoxy-6-azaindole 36. Reduction of the bromides using transfer hydrogenation provided the desired 4-methoxy indole 37. Compound 36 could be converted into a separable mixture of monobromides via selective lithium bromine exchange using t-Buli at cold temperatures of between xe2x88x92100 to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 followed by a quench with ammonium chloride. The alternate methodology described in Scheme 3 for acylation with chloro methyl oxalate at the 3-position was applied to 37 as shown and provided intermediate 38. The methodology of Scheme 3 could then be followed to provide compound 39. While the methodology in Scheme 12 is the preferred route for preparing compound 39 and other compounds of formula I, an alternative route which is depicted in Scheme 13 was developed for preparing such compounds. Pyrrole 40 was prepared via the method described in Anderson, H. J., reference 57; Hydrolysis of ester 40 using standard conditions such as potassium hydroxide in ethanol at ambient temperature for xcx9c2 h or until completion provided potassium 2-pyrrolecarboxaldehyde-4-oxoacetate. A solution of this carboxylate salt, N-benzoylpiperazine hydrochloride, 3-(diethoxyphosphoryloxy)-1,2,3-benzotriazin-4(3H)-one and triethylamine in DMF was stirred for approximately one day or until completion to provide after workup and crystallization amide 41. Amide/aldehyde 41 was stirred as a slurry in EtOH for a short time of from 1 to 60 min., cooled to 0xc2x0 C. (or between xe2x88x9215 and 20xc2x0) and then was stirred with glycine methyl ester hydrochloride, triethylamine (or alternatively Hunig""s base, 2,6-Lutidine, or no base), and sodium cyanoborohydride to provide amine 42. This transformation could also be carried out using aldehyde 41, glycine methyl ester hydrochloride, and sodium triacetoxy borohydride in either dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran, or C1-C4 alcohol solvents. Alternatively, the free base of glycine methyl ester could be substituted in either procedure and a dehydrating agent such as molecular sieves could be employed in the reaction prior to addition of the borohydride reducing agent. Alternatively this transformation could be carried out by first protecting the pyrrole nitrogen with a benzoyl (from benzoyl chloride and tertiary amine) or benzyl moiety (benzyl bromide, NaH or DBU in THF). The protecting groups can be removed when desired using hydrolysis with aqueous base or hydrogenation respectively. The methyl ester 42 was hydrolyzed using potassium carbonate in methanol to provide after acidification with HCl the corresponding carboxylic acid. The acid was placed in anhydrous methanesulfonic acid containing phosphorus pentoxide which had been preheated for between 15 and 40 minutes and heated at approximately 110xc2x0 (usually between 90 and 150xc2x0) for a short time of approximately 15 minutes but usually less than an hour and then poured over ice. Acylation or benzoylation of the product using for example modified Schotten-Bauman conditions (dichloromethane, potassium carbonate, and benzoyl chloride) provided ketone 43. Reaction with dimethoxy propane and anhydrous p-toluenesulfonic acid generates an intermediate enol ether which upon reaction with chloranil provided compound 39. The enol ether can alteratively be prepared using trimethyl ortho acetate and a sulfonic acid catalyst. Azaindoles such as 39 can be functionalized into nitrites which are versatile intermediates by oxidation to the N-oxide followed by reaction with DEPC and TEA or phosphorus oxychloride followed by CuCN in DMF. Details for reactions which convert 41 into 43-45 using these conditions on a similar substrate are described in reference 58 which is Suzuki, H.; Iwata, C.; Sakurai, K.; Tokumoto, K.; Takahashi, H.; Hanada, M.; Yokoyama, Y.; Murakami, Y., Tetrahedron, 1997, 53(5), 1593-1606. It should be apparent that in Schemes 12 and 13, 4b may be replaced with any of the substrates represented by formula 4 in Scheme 4. It should also be apparent that indole 37,39, 44, and 45 may be elaborated using appropriate chemistry described in the Schemes 5-11 herein which describe general methodology for functionalization of the azaindoles. 
It should be noted that 2-chloro-5-fluoro-3-nitro pyridine may be prepared by the method in example 5B of reference 59 Marfat et. al. The chemistry in Schemes 1 and 3 to provide the derivative which corresponds to general formula 5 and has a 6-aza ring and R2=F and R4=Cl. In particular, reaction of 2-chloro-5-fluoro-3-nitro pyridine with 3 equivalents of vinyl Magnesium bromide using the typical conditions described herein will provide 4-fluoro-7-chloro-6-azaindole in high yield. Addition of this compound to a solution of aluminum trichloride in dichlorometane stirring at ambident temperature followed 30 minutes later with chloromethyl or chloroethyl oxalate provides an ester. Hydrolysis with KOH as in the standard procedures herein provides an acid salt which reacts with piperazines 4 (for example 1-benzoyl piperazine) in the presence of DEPBT under the standard conditions described herein to provide the compound 5 described just above. The compound with the benzoyl piperazine is N-(benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-fluoro-7-chloro-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine and is compound 5av. The 7-chloro moiety in 5av can be utilized by the methods of this invention to provide the desired derivatives where R4 is substituted according to the general claim. For example, exposure of 5av to sodium methoxide in refluxing methanol will provide the compound 5ay in which the 6-azaindole ring contains a 4-fluoro-and 7-methoxy substituent. Alternatively, the 4-fluoro-7-chloro-6-azaindole may be reacted with sodium methoxide and then carried through the sequence as above to provide N-(benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-fluoro-7-methoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine, 5ay. 4-fluoro-7-chloro-6-azaindole can also be reacted with CuCN/DMF as described in eq. 17 to provide a 7-cyano intermediate which can be hydrolyzed to an acid as described in eq.21 Scheme 9 using HCl in MeOH at RT for 12 h followed by reflux to complete the reaction. The acid can be smoothly converted to to a methly ester by adding diazomethane in ether to a stitting solution of the acid in diazometane at ambient temperature or lower. These are the standard conditions for using diazomethane which is conveniently generated as a solution in diethyl ether from Diazald(copyright) based on instructions which come with a kit from Aldrich Chemical Co. The methyl ester may be carried through the acylation using oxalyl chloride as shown in Scheme 4, followed by coupling with a piperazine (benzoyl piperazine for example) to generate the corresponding 4-fluoro-7-carbomethoxy-6-azaindole which upon addition to a solution of methylamine in water would provide 5az which is N-(benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-fluoro-7-(N-methyl-carboxamido)-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine. The same sequences of chemistry described above for 4-fluoro-7-chloroindole may be carried out using 7-chloro-4aza-indole and (R)-3-methyl-N-benzoylpiperazine 4a to provide 5abc which is (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-methoxy-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine or 5abd which is (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2[(7-(N-methyl-carboxamido)-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine. The starting 7-chloro-4-aza-indole is compound 1I and its prepartion is described as in example in the experimental section.
It should be clear that in addition to compounds 5a-5abd compounds 8, 11-30, 39, 44, and 45 are all compounds of formula I and are within the scope of the invention.
Detailed descriptions of many of the preparations of piperazine analogs of compounds of this invention and conditions for carrying out the general reactions described herein are described in PCT WO 00/76521 published Dec. 21, 2000.
In the general routes for substituting the azaindole ring described above, each process can be applied repeatedly and combinations of these processes are permissible in order to provide azaindoles incorporating multiple substituents. The application of such processes provides additional compounds of Formula I.
The antiviral activity of compounds was determined in HeLa CD4 CCR5 cells infected by single-round infectious HIV-1 reporter virus in the presence of compound at concentrations xe2x89xa610 xcexcM. The virus infection was quantified 3 days after infection by measuring luciferase expression from integrated viral DNA in the infected cells (Chen et al, Ref. 55). The percent inhibition for each compound was calculated by quantifying the level of luciferase expression in cells infected in the presence of each compound as a percentage of that observed for cells infected in the absence of compound and subtracting such a determined value from 100. Compounds exhibiting anti-viral activity without appreciable toxicity at concentrations xe2x89xa610 xcexcM are presented in Table I.
In Table I and hereafter, the following definitions apply.
xe2x80x9cxcexcMxe2x80x9d means micromolar;
xe2x80x9cmlxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmLxe2x80x9d means milliliter;
xe2x80x9cxcexclxe2x80x9d means microliter;
xe2x80x9cmgxe2x80x9d means milligram;
xe2x80x9cnMxe2x80x9d means nanomolar
xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d refers to percent inhibition data as representing the mean values of at least two experiments with duplicate determinations in each experiment.
The materials and experimental procedures used to obtain the results reported in Table I are described below.
Virus productionxe2x80x94Human embryonic Kidney cell line, 293, propagated in Dulbecco""s Modified Eagle Medium (Life Technologies, Gaithersburg, Md.) containing 10% fetal Bovine serum (FBS, Sigma, St. Louis, Mo.).
Virus infectionxe2x80x94Human epithelial cell line, HeLa, expressing the HIV-1 receptors CD4 and CCR5 was propagated in Dulbecco""s Modified Eagle Medium (Life Technologies, Gaithersburg, Md.) containing 10% fetal Bovine serum (FBS, Sigma, St. Louis, Mo.) and supplemented with 0.2 mg/ml Geneticin (Life Technologies, Gaithersburg, Md.) and 0.4 mg/ml Zeocin (Invitrogen, Carlsbad, Calif.).
Virus-Single-round infectious reporter virus was produced by co-transfecting human embryonic Kidney 293 cells with an HIV-1 envelope DNA expression vector and a proviral cDNA containing an envelope deletion mutation and the luciferase reporter gene inserted in place of HIV-1 nef sequences (Chen et al, Ref. 55). Transfections were performed using lipofectAMINE PLUS reagent as described by the manufacturer (Life Technologies, Gaithersburg, Md.).
1. Compound was added to HeLa CD4 CCR5 cells plated in 96 well plates at a cell density of 5xc3x97104 cells per well in 100 xcexcl Dulbecco""s Modified Eagle Medium containing 10% fetal Bovine serum at a concentration of  less than 20 xcexcM.
2. 100 xcexcl of single-round infectious reporter virus in Dulbecco""s Modified Eagle Medium was then added to the plated cells and compound at an approximate multiplicity of infection (MOI) of 0.01, resulting in a final volume of 200 xcexcl per well and a final compound concentration of  less than 10 xcexcM.
3. Samples were harvested 72 hours after infection.
4. Viral infection was monitored by measuring luciferase expression from viral DNA in the infected cells using a luciferase reporter gene assay kit (Roche Molecular Biochemicals, Indianapolis, Ind.). Infected cell supernatants were removed and 50 xcexcl of Dulbecco""s Modified Eagle Medium (without phenol red) and 50 xcexcl of luciferase assay reagent reconstituted as described by the manufacturer (Roche Molecular Biochemicals, Indianapolis, Ind.) was added per well. Luciferase activity was then quantified by measuring luminescence using a Wallac microbeta scintillation counter.
5. The percent inhibition for each compound was calculated by quantifying the level of luciferase expression in cells infected in the presence of each compound as a percentage of that observed for cells infected in the absence of compound and subtracting such a determined value from 100.
The data in Table 1 was obtained using the general procedures above and by the following methods. Data is not reported for all compounds since data for all the compounds is reported by the alternate method in Table 2. The percent inhibition for each compound was calculated by quantifying the level of luciferase expression in cells infected in the presence of compound as a percentage of that observed for cells infected in the absence of compound and subtracting such a determined value from 100. For compounds tested at concentrations less than 10 xcexcM, the percent inhibition at 10 xcexcM was determined by extrapolation using the XLfit curve fitting feature of the Microsoft Excel spreadsheet software. Curves were obtained from 10 data points (% inhibition determined at 10 concentrations of compound) by using a four parameter logistic model (XLfit model 205: y=A+((B-A)/(1+((C/x)D))), where, A=minimum y, B=maximum y, C=log EC50, D=slope factor, and x and y are known data values. Extrapolations were performed with the A and B parameters unlocked.
Table 2 presents the data for the compounds grouped based on their EC50 which provides an additional method for comparing the antiviral potency of the compounds of this invention. These values were calculated by the following method. The effective concentration for fifty percent inhibition (EC50) was calculated with the Microsoft Excel XLfit curve fitting software. For each compound, curves were generated from percent inhibition calculated at 10 different concentrations by using a four paramenter logistic model (model 205).
All Liquid Chromatography (LC) data were recorded on a Shimadzu LC-10AS liquid chromatograph using a SPD-10AV UV-Vis detector with Mass Spectrometry (MS) data determined using a Micromass Platform for LC in electrospray mode.
LC/MS Method (i.e., Compound Identification)
Compounds purified by preparative HPLC were diluted in methanol (1.2 ml) and purified using the following methods on a Shimadzu LC-10A automated preparative HPLC system.
Purification Method: Initial gradient (30% B, 70% A) ramp to final gradient (100% B, 0% A) over 20 minutes, hold for 3 minutes (100% B, 0% A)
1) Preparation of Azaindole 1
Preparation of azaindole, Method A: Preparation of 7-Chloro-6-azaindole 1e: 2-Chloro-3-nitropyridine 22e (5.0 g) was dissolved in dry THF (200 ml). After the solution was cooled down to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C., an excess of vinyl magnesium bromide (1.0 M in THF, 100 ml) was added. Then, the reaction was left at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. for eight hours before quenched with 20% NH4Cl (150 ml). The aqueous phase was extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x97150 ml). The combined organic layer was dried over MgSO4. After filtration and concentration, the crude product was purified by silica gel column chromatography to afford 1.5 g of 7-chloro-6-azaindole 1e in 31% yield.
Summarized below is the characterization of compounds 1 with the following structures: 
Compound 1e, R=Cl, 7-Chloro-6-azaindole: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 7.84 (d, 1H, J=7.95 Hz), 7.76 (m, 2H), 6.61 (d, 1H, J=5.45 Hz). MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C7H6ClN2: 153.02; found 152.93. HPLC retention time: 0.51 minutes (column A).
Compound 1f, R=OMe, 7-Methoxy-6-azaindole: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C8H9N2O: 149.07; found 149.00. HPLC retention time: 0.42 minutes (column A).
Characterization of compounds 1 with the following substructure prepared by the method above: 
Compound 1g, R2=H, R4=Me, 7-Methyl-4-azaindole: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C8H9N2: 133.08; found 133.01. HPLC retention time: 0.34 minutes (column A).
Compound 1ak, R2=Cl, R4=Me, 5-Chloro-7-methyl4-azaindole: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C8H8ClN2: 167.04; found 166.99. HPLC retention time: 1.22 minutes (column B). 
Preparation of azaindole, Method A: Preparation of 7-Benzyloxy-4-azaindole 1j: To a solution of benzyl alcohol (16.6 g) in 200 ml of DMF was added NaH (4.8 g) slowly. The mixture was stirring at room temperature for 2 hours to afford sodium benzoxide, which was transferred into a solution of 4-chloro-3-nitropyridine hydrochloride 22j (20 g) in DMF (100 ml). The resulting mixture was kept stirring for 10 hours before quenched with water. After DMF was removed under vaccum, the crude product was suspended in water and extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x97250 ml). The organic phase was dried over MgSO4 and concentrated to give a residue, which was purified via recrystallization to afford 6.1 g of 4-benzoxy-3-nitropyridine 22j.
Characterization of compound 22j:
4-benzyloxy-3-nitropyridine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C12H11N2O3: 231.08; found 231.06. HPLC retention time: 1.46 minutes (column A).
Preparation of compound 1j, 7-benzoxy-4-azaindole: The general procedure and conditions described for the Bartoli-type reaction used to prepare 1e were followed.
Characterization of compound 1j:
Compound 1j, 7-benzyloxy-4-azaindole: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 8.64 (b, 1H), 8.34 (d, 1H, J=5.35 Hz), 7.40 (m, 6H), 6.72 (d, 1H, J=3.25 Hz), 6.67 (d, 1H, J=5.45 Hz), 5.35 (s, 2H); 13C NMR (125 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 151.1, 147.9, 145.2, 135.8, 128.8, 128.6, 127.9, 126.3, 119.6, 103.9, 99.6, 70.2. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C14H13N2O: 225.10; found 225.03. HPLC retention time: 1.11 minutes (column A).
Preparation of azaindole, Typical example for Method B: Preparation of 7-chloro-4-azaindole 1i: 
An excess of SnCl2 (25 g) was cautiously added into a solution of 4-chloro-3-nitropyridine hydrochloride (5 g) in concentrated HCl and the reaction was stirred for 12 hours. Concentration under pressure provided a mixture, which was neutralized with 2N NaOH to pH 6-7. The aqueous phase was extracted with EtOAc (5xc3x97100 ml). The organic layers were then combined, dried over anhydrous MgSO4 and concentrated in vacuo to give a crude product (2.2 g), which was 4-chloro-3-nitropyridine which was pure enough for direct use in further reactions.
7 g of the crude product from the previous step was dissolved in 200 ml of TFA. Then, 10.7 g of NBS was added into the mixed solution cautiously. After 8 hours, solvent was removed under vacuum. The residue was dissolved in 2N NaOH (200 ml) and aqueous layer was extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x97200 ml). The combined organic layer was dried over MgSO4 and concentrated to provide a crude product with was purified via recrystallization in hexane to afford 5 g of 3-amino-2-bromo-4-chloropyridine .
Characterization of 3-amino-2-bromo4-chloropyridine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C5H5BrClN2: 206.93; found 206.86. HPLC retention time: 1.32 minutes (column B).
To a solution of 3-amino-2-bromo-4-chloropyridine in 250 ml of ether was added 8.4 g of trifluoroacetic anhydride at 0xc2x0 C. 5.3 g of Na2CO3 was added 10 minutes later, and the reaction mixture was stirred at room temperature for 10 hours before the reaction was quenched with water (100 ml). The aqueous phase was extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x97150 ml). The combined organic layer was dried over MgSO4 and concentrated to give a residue, which was purified by silica gel column chromatography to afford 3.7 g of compound 23i.
Characterization of compound 23i:
2-Bromo-4-chloro-3-trifluoroacetaminopyridine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C7H4BrClF3N2O: 302.90; found 302.91. HPLC retention time: 1.48 minutes (column B).
A mixture of compound 23i (0.9 g), trimethylsilylacetylene (0.49 g), Pd Cl2(PPh3)2 (0.1 g) and Cul (0.05 g ) in Et3N (1.5 ml) was heated to 100xc2x0 C. in sealed tube for 10 hours. Then, solvent was removed under vaccum. The residue was partitioned between water (10 ml) and EtOAc (10 ml). Aqueous phase was extracted with EtOAc (2xc3x9710 ml). The combined organic layer was dried over MaSO4 and concentrated under vaccum to provide a crude product 24i which was used in the further reaction without purification.
Characterization of compound 24i:
Compound 24i, 4-Chloro-3-trifluoroacetamido-2-(trimethylsilylethynyl)pyridine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C7H4BrClF3N2O: 321.04; found 320.99. HPLC retention time: 1.79 minutes (column B).
A mixture of compound 24i (0.28 g) and sodium ethoxide (0.30 ml) in 20 ml of ethanol was heated to reflux for 10 hours under nitrogen atmosphere. After solvent removed under vaccum, the residue was purified using Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give compound 1i (0.1 g).
Characterization of compound 1i:
Compound 1i, 7-Chloro-4-azaindole: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.50 (d, 1H, J=6.20 Hz), 8.10 (d, 1H, J=3.20 Hz), 7.71 (d, 1H, J=6.30 Hz), 6.91 (d, 1H, J=3.25 Hz). MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C7H6ClN2: 153.02; found 152.90. HPLC retention time: 0.45 minutes (column A).
1) Preparation of Azaindole 3-Glyoxylmethyl Ester 2
Acylation of azaindole, method A: Preparation of Methyl (7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate 2a: To a solution of 7-azaindole 1a (20.0 g, 0.169 mol) in dry CH2Cl2 (1000 ml), 62.1 ml of MeMgl (3.0M in Et2O, 0.186 mol) was added at room temperature. The resulting mixture was stirred at room temperature for 1 hour before ZnCl2 (27.7 g, 0.203 mol) was added. One hour later, methyl chlorooxoacetate (24.9 g, 0.203 mol) was injected into the solution dropwise. Then the reaction was stirred for 8 hours before being quenched with methanol.
After all solvents were evaporated, the residue was partitioned between ethyl acetate (500 ml) and H2O (300 ml). The aqueous phase was neutralized with saturated Na2CO3 to pH 6-6.5, and extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x97500 ml). The organic layers were then combined, washed with 0.1 N HCl (3xc3x97200 ml), dried over anhydrous MgSO4 and concentrated in vacuo to give a crude product 2a (14.3 g, 41.5%), which was pure enough for the further reactions. 
Acylation of azaindole, method B: Preparation of Methyl (5-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate 2b: 5-Azaindole 1b (0.5 g, 4.2 mmol) was added to a suspension of AlCl3 (2.8 g, 21.0 mmol) in CH2Cl2 (100 ml). Stirring was continued at room temperature for 1 hour before methyl chlorooxoacetate (2.5 g, 21.0 mmol) was added dropwise. The reaction was stirred for 8 hours. After 20 ml of MeOH was added cautiously to quench the reaction, solvents were removed under vaccum. The solid residue was purified by silica gel column chromatography (EtOAc/MeOH=10:1) to afford 0.6 g (70%) of the acylated product 2b.
Characterization of compounds 2:
Compound 2a, Methyl (7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: 1H NMR (300 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 8.60 (s, 1H), 8.47 (d, 1H, J=7.86 Hz), 8.40 (d, 1H, J=4.71 Hz), 7.34 (dd, 1H, J=7.86, 4.77 Hz), 3.99 (s, 3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 178.7, 163.3, 149.0, 145.1, 138.8, 129.7, 119.0, 118.0, 111.2, 52.7. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C10H9N2O3: 205.06; found 205.04. HPLC retention time: 0.94 minutes (column A). 
Compound 2b, Methyl (5-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 9.61 (s, 1H), 9.02 (s, 1H), 8.59 (d, 1H, J=6.63 Hz), 8.15 (d, 1H, J=6.60 Hz), 4.00 (s, 3H); 13C NMR (125 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 178.9, 163.0, 145.6, 144.2, 138.3, 135.0, 124.7, 116.3, 112.1, 53.8. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C10H9N2O3: 205.06; found 205.04. HPLC retention time: 0.32 minutes (column A). 
Compound 2c, Methyl (6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C10H9N2O3: 205.06; found 205.14. HPLC retention time: 0.61 minutes (column A). 
Compound 2d, Methyl (4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C10H9N2O3: 205.06; found 204.99. HPLC retention time: 0.34 minutes (column A). 
Compound 2e, Methyl (7-chloro-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: 1H NMR (500 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 8.66 (s, 1H), 8.17 (d, 1H, J=5.35 Hz), 8.05 (d, 1H, J=5.30 Hz), 3.91 (s, 3H); 13C NMR (125 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 178.4, 162.7, 141.3, 140.9, 134.6, 133.0, 130.1, 115.4, 113.0, 52.8. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C10H8ClN2O3: 239.02; found 238.97. HPLC retention time: 1.18 minutes (column A). 
Compound 2f, Methyl (7-methoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C11H11N2O4: 235.07; found 234.95. HPLC retention time: 0.95 minutes (column A). 
Compound 2h, Methyl (7-chloro-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C10H8ClN2O3: 239.02; found 238.97. HPLC retention time: 0.60 minutes (column A). 
Compound 2i, Methyl (7-hydroxyl-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C10H9N2O4: 221.06; found 220.96. HPLC retention time: 0.76 minutes (column A). 
Compound 2ak, Methyl (5-chloro-7-methyl-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C11H10ClN2O3: 253.04; found 10 252.97. HPLC retention time: 1.48 minutes (column B). 
Preparation of compound 2j, Methyl (7-methoxyl-1-methyl4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: To a solution of compound 2i (27 mg) in 10 ml of dry DMF was added 4.4 mg of NaH. After 1 hour, 26 mg of Mel was added and the mixture was stirred at room temperature for 10 hours. DMF was then removed under vaccum to provide a crude product 2j which was used in the further reaction without purification.
Characterization of compounds 2j:
Compound 2j, Methyl (7-methoxy-1-methyl-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C12H13N2O4: 249.09; found 249.33. HPLC retention time: 0.91 minutes (column A).
2) Preparation of Potassium Azaindole 3-Glyoxylate 3
Preparation of Potassium (7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate 3a: Compound 2a (43 g, 0.21 mol) and K2CO3 (56.9 g, 0.41 mol) were dissolved in MeOH (200 ml) and H2O (200 ml). After 8 hours, product 3a precipitated out from the solution. Filtration afforded 43 g of compound 3a as a white solid in 90.4% yield.
Characterization of compounds 3:
Compound 3a, Potassium (7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: 1H NMR (300 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 8.42 (d, 1H, J=7.86 Hz), 8.26 (d, 1H, J=4.71 Hz), 8.14 (s, 1H), 7.18 (dd, 1H, J=7.86, 4.71 Hz); 13C NMR (75 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 169.4, 148.9, 143.6, 135.1, 129.3, 118.2, 117.5, 112.9. MS m/z: (M+H)+ of the corresponding acid of compound 3a (3axe2x88x92K+H) calcd for C9H7N2O3: 191.05; found 190.97. HPLC retention time: 0.48 minutes (column A). 
Compound 3b, Potassium (5-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: MS m/z: (M+H)+ of the corresponding acid of compound 3b (3bxe2x88x92K+H) calcd for C9H7N2O3: 191.05; found 191.02. HPLC retention time: 0.13 minutes (column A). 
Compound 3c, Potassium (6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: MS m/z: (M+H)+ of the corresponding acid of compound 3c (3cxe2x88x92K+H) calcd for C9H7N2O3: 191.05; found 190.99. HPLC retention time: 0.23 minutes (column A). 
Compound 3d, Potassium (4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: MS m/z: (M+H)+ of the corresponding acid of compound 3d (3dxe2x88x92K+H) calcd for C9H7N2O3: 191.05; found 190.87. HPLC retention time: 0.19 minutes (column A). 
Compound 3e, Potassium (7-chloro-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: MS m/z: (M+H)+ of the corresponding acid of compound 3e (3exe2x88x92K+H)+ calcd for C9H6ClN2O3: 225.01; found 224.99. HPLC retention time: 0.93 minutes (column A). 
Compound 3f, Potassium (7-methoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: MS m/z: (M+H)+ of the corresponding acid of compound 3f (3fxe2x88x92K+H)+ calcd for C10H9N2O4: 221.06; found 220.97. HPLC retention time: 0.45 minutes (column A). 
Compound 3h, Potassium (7-chloro-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: MS m/z: (M+H)+ of the corresponding acid of compound 3h (3hxe2x88x92K+H)+ calcd for C9H6ClN2O3: 225.01; found 225.27. HPLC retention time: 0.33 minutes (column A). 
Compound 3j, Potassium (7-methoxyl-1-methyl-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: MS m/z: (M+H)+ of the corresponding acid of compound 3j (3jxe2x88x92K+H)+ calcd for C11H11N2O4: 235.07; found 235.01. HPLC retention time: 0.36 minutes (column A). 
Compound 3ak, Potassium (5-chloro-7-methyl-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate: MS m/z: (M+H)+ of the corresponding acid of compound 3ak (3akxe2x88x92K+H)+ calcd for C10H8ClN2O3: 239.02; found 238.94. HPLC retention time: 1.24 minutes (column B).
1) Preparation of Azaindole Piperazine Diamide 5

Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 5a: Potassium 7-azaindole 3-glyoxylate 3a (25.4 g, 0.111 mol), (R)-3-methyl-N-benzoylpiperazine 4a (22.7 g, 0.111 mol), 3-(diethoxyphosphoryloxy)-1,2,3-benzotriazin4(3H)-one (DEPBT) (33.3 g, 0.111 mol) and Hunig""s Base (28.6 g, 0.222 mol) were combined in 500 ml of DMF. The mixture was stirred at room temperature for 8 hours.
DMF was removed via evaporation at reduced pressure and the residue was partitioned between ethyl acetate (2000 ml) and 5% Na2CO3 aqueous solution (2xc3x97400 ml). The aqueous layer was extracted with ethyl acetate (3xc3x97300 ml). The organic phase combined and dried over anhydrous MgSO4. Concentration in vacuo provided a crude product, which was purified by silica gel column chromatography with EtOAc/MeOH (50:1) to give 33 g of product 5a in 81% yield.

Preparation of N-(benzoyl)-2-ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 5b and N-(benzoyl)-2-ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-carbonyl]-piperazine 5c: To a solution of 7-azaindole 1a (1.0 g, 8.5 mmol) in dry diethyl ether (20 ml), 3.1 ml of MeMgl (3.0M in Et2O, 9.3 mmol) was added at room temperature. The resulting mixture was stirred at room temperature for 1 hour before ZnCl2 (1M in ether, 10.2 ml, 10.2 mmol) was added. One hour later, oxalyl chloride (10.7 g, 85 mmol) was injected into the solution cautiously. After the reaction was stirred for 8 hours, solvent and excess oxayl chloride were removed under vaccum to give a residue containing a mixture of 6a and 7a.
After the residue was dissolved in dry CH3CN (8 ml), mono-benzoylated piperazine 4b (0.25 g, 1.15 mmol) and pyridine (1 g, 12.7 mmol) were added into the solution subsequently. 1 hour later, solvents were removed and residue was purified using Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give compound 5b (20 mg, 0.6%) and compound 5c (16 mg, 0.5%).
Characterization of compounds 5 with the following sub-structure: 
Compound 5a, n=2, R7-13=H, R14=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (300 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.57 (d, 1H, J=5.97 Hz), 8.38 (d, 1H, J=4.20 Hz), 8.27 (m, 1H), 7.47 (s, 5H), 7.35 (t, 1H, J=5.13 Hz), 4.75-2.87 (m, 7H), 1.31 (b, 3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 185.6, 172.0, 166.3, 148.9, 144.6, 137.0, 134.8, 130.2, 129.9, 128.4, 126.6, 118.6, 118.0, 112.2, 61.3, 50.3, 45.1, 35.5, 14.9, 13.7. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H21N4O3: 377.16; found 377.18. HPLC retention time: 1.21 minutes (column A).
Compound 5ai, n=2, R7-13=H, R14=Me, N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H21N4O3: 377.16; found 377.05.
Compound 5b, n=2, R7-8=R10-14=H, R9=Et, N-(benzoyl)-2-ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.63 (s, 1H), 8.40 (s, 1H), 8.25 (m, 1H), 7.42 (m, 6H), 4.70-2.90 (m, 7H), 1.80-0.60 (m, 5H); 13C NMR (125 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 186.8, 174.2, 168.3, 149.6, 145.4, 138.8, 136.9, 132.6, 131.3, 130.0, 128.0, 120.2, 117.7, 114.1, 58.4, 52.2, 47.5, 44.8, 23.0, 10.9, 10.7. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H23N4O3: 391.18; found 391.22. HPLC retention time: 1.35 minutes (column A).
Compound 5c, n=1, R7-8=R10-14=H, R9=Et, N-(benzoyl)-2-ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-carbonyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.33(m, 2H), 7.87 (s, 1H), 7.47 (m, 5H), 7.33 (m, 1H), 4.74-2.90 (m, 7H), 1.78-0.75 (m, 5H); 13C NMR (125 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 168.0, 164.2, 162.8, 147.0, 142.8, 136.9, 133.1, 132.8, 131.3, 130.4, 130.0, 128.0, 118.4, 110.3, 57.0, 53.4, 46.7, 24.0, 10.7. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H23N4O2: 363.18; found 363.22. HPLC retention time: 1.14 minutes (column A).
Compound 5d, n=2, R7-14=H, N-(benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.62 (s, 1H), 8.44 (s, 1H), 8.26 (s, 1H), 7.46 (s, 5H), 7.29 (m, 1H), 3.97-3.31 (m, 8H). MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C20H19N4O3: 363.15; found 363.24. HPLC retention time: 1.18 minutes (column A).
Compound 5e, n=2, R7-8=RH10-14=H, R9=Me, N-(benzoyl)-2-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.64 (s, 1H), 8.51 (s, 1H), 8.28 (m, 1H), 7.42 (m, 6H), 4.48-2.90 (m, 7H), 1.26 (m, 3H); 13C NMR (125 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 185.3, 171.4, 166.8, 164.0, 147.9, 143.6, 137.3, 135.3, 131.2, 129.8, 128.4, 126.2, 118.6, 112.4, 49.4, 45.9, 45.6, 45.1, 40.8, 40.4, 14.1. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H21N4O3: 377.16; found 377.21. HPLC retention time: 1.26 minutes (column A).
Compound 5f, n=2, R7-13=H, R14=(S)-Me, (S)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.64 (s, 1H), 8.39 (s, 1H), 8.26 (m, 1H), 7.44 (m, 6H), 4.71-3.79 (m, 7H), 1.26 (m, 3H); 13C NMR (125 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 185.5, 171.9, 166.0, 158.4, 147.6, 143.5, 137.2, 134.8, 131.3, 129.8, 128.3, 126.6, 118.6, 112.4, 50.3, 45.1, 41.2, 40.3, 14.9, 13.7. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H21N4O3: 377.16; found 377.21. HPLC retention time: 1.25 minutes (column A).
Compound 5g, n=2, R7-13=H, R14=Et, N-(benzoyl)-3-ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.65 (b, 1H), 8.40 (s, 1H), 8.27 (m, 1H), 7.46 (m, 6H), 4.73-3.00 (m, 7H), 1.80-0.58 (m, 5H); 13C NMR (125 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 187.1, 173.0, 168.0, 149.2, 145.0, 138.8, 136.4, 133.0, 131.4, 129.9, 128.2, 120.2, 114.1, 57.5, 46.0, 43.0, 37.5, 23.0, 10.7. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H23N4O3: 391.18; found 391.20. HPLC retention time: 1.33 minutes (column A).
Compound 5h, n=2, R7-12=H, R13=R14=Me, N-(benzoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H23N4O3: 391.18; found 390.98. HPLC retention time: 1.22 minutes (column A).
Compound 5i, n=2, R7-8=R10-13=H, R9=R14=Me, trans-N-(benzoyl)-2,5-dimethyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.58 (m, 1H), 8.37 (d, 1H, J=15.7 Hz), 8.25 (m, 1H), 7.77 (m, 1H), 7.46 (m, 5H), 5.09-3.16 (m, 6H), 1.30 (m, 6H). MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H23N4O3: 391.18; found 391.11. HPLC retention time: 1.22 minutes (column A).
Compound 5ab, n=2, R7-9=R10-13=H, R14=i-Pr, N-(benzoyl)-3-iso-Propyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C23H25N4O3: 405.19; found 405.22. HPLC retention time: 1.52 minutes (column A).
Compound 5ac, n=2, R7-8=R10-14=H, R9=i-Pr, N-(benzoyl)-2-iso-Propyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C23H25N4O3: 405.19; found 405.25. HPLC retention time: 1.53 minutes (column A).
Compound 5ad, n=1, R7-8=R10-14=H, R9=i-Pr, N-(benzoyl)-2-iso-Propyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-carbonyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H25N4O2: 377.20; found 377.23. HPLC retention time: 1.34 minutes (column A).
Compound 5ae, n=2, R7-8=R10-4=H, R9=Pentyl, trans-N-(benzoyl)-2-Pentyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C25H29N4O3: 433.22; found 433.42. HPLC retention time: 1.74 minutes (column A).
Characterization of compounds 5 with the following sub-structure: 
When 
Compound 5j, R14=H N-(pyridin-2-yl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.65-7.30 (m, 8H), 4.00-3.33 (m, 8H). MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C19H18N5O3: 364.14; found 364.08. HPLC retention time: 0.97 minutes (column A).
Compound 5k, R14=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(pyridin-2-yl)-3-methyl/Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (300 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.67-7.38 (m, 8H), 4.76-3.00 (m, 7H), 1.35 (m, 3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 186.0, 168.9, 166.6, 152.9, 148.5, 144.0, 138.7, 137.8, 131.8, 125.6, 124.0, 119.0, 112.9, 51.3, 50.9, 50.7, 46.7, 46.2, 45.7, 42.6, 42.0, 41.8, 40.8, 36.6, 35.7, 15.5, 14.2. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C20H20N5O3: 378.16; found 378.14. HPLC retention time: 1.02 minutes (column A).
when 
Compound 51, R14=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(5-bromo-furan-2-yl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.59 (d, 1H, J=9.4 Hz), 8.37 (s, 1H), 8.26 (m, 1 H), 7.34 (d, 1H, J=10.1 Hz), 7.06 (s, 1H), 6.59 (s, 1H), 4.56-3.16 (m, 7H), 1.30 (m, 3H); 13C NMR (125 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 187.2, 167.8, 161.0, 150.1, 149.8, 145.8, 138.7, 132.1, 127.0, 120.5, 120.2, 119.8, 114.8, 113.9, 51.8, 47.0, 42.0, 37.0, 16.6, 15.4. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C19H18BrN4O4: 445.05; found 445.18. HPLC retention time: 1.35 minutes (column A). 
Characterization of compound 5m:
Compound 5m, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(5-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 9.62 (b, 1H), 8.72 (m, 1H), 8.61 (d, 1H, J=4.5 Hz), 8.16 (d, 1H, J=5.8 Hz), 7.51 (b, 6H),4.90-3.10 (m, 7H), 1.35 (b, 3H). MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H21N4O3 377.16, found 377.15. HPLC retention time: 0.89 minutes (column A).
Characterization of compounds 5 with the following sub-structure: 
Compound 5p, X=H, Y=H, N-(benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C20H19N4O3 363.15, found 363.09. HPLC retention time: 0.96 minutes (column A).
Compound 5q, X=H, Y=Me, N-(benzoyl)-3-Methyl-Nxe2x80x2[(6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H21N4O3 377.16, found 377.11. HPLC retention time: 0.99 minutes (column A).
Compound 5r, X=H, Y=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-Methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H21N4O3 377.16, found 377.10. HPLC retention time: 0.99 minutes (column A).
Compound 5s, X=H, Y=(S)-Me, (S)-N-(benzoyl)-3-Methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H21N4O3 377.16, found 377.10. HPLC retention time: 1.00 minutes (column A).
Compound 5t, X=Cl, Y=H, N-(benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-Chloro-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C20H18ClN4O3 397.1 1, found 397.26. HPLC retention time: 1.60 minutes (column B).
Compound 5u, X=Cl, Y=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-Methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-Chloro-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H20ClN4O3 411.12, found 411.16. HPLC retention time: 1.43 minutes (column A).
Compound 5v, X=OMe, Y=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-Methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-Methoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H20ClN4O3 407.17, found 407.13. HPLC retention time: 1.31 minutes (column A).
Characterization of compounds 5 with the following sub-structure: 
Compound 5w, X=H, Y=(R)-Me, Z=H, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-Methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H2N4O3 377.16, found 377.14. HPLC retention time: 0.96 minutes (column A).
Compound 5x, X=CH3, Y=(R)-Me, Z=H, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-Methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-Methyl-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H21N4O3 391.18, found 391.15. HPLC retention time: 1.15 minutes (column A).
Compound 5y, X=Cl, Y=(R)-Me, Z=H, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-Methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-Chloro-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H20ClN4O3 411.12, found 411.04. HPLC retention time: 1.10 minutes (column A).
Compound 5z, X=OMe, Y=(R)-Me, Z=Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-Methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-Methoxy-1-methyl-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C23H25N4O4: 421.19, found 421.05. HPLC retention time: 1.06 minutes (column A). 
Compound 5ak, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-Methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(5-Chloro-7-methyl-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H22ClN4O3 425.24, found 425.04. HPLC retention time: 1.72 minutes column B).
1) N-Oxide Formation (Equation 1, Scheme 5) 
Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 8a: 10 g of 7-azaindole piperazine diamide 5a (26.6 mmol) was dissolved in 250 ml acetone. 9.17 g of mCPBA (53.1 mmol) was then added into the solution. Product 8a precipitated out from the solution as a white solid after 8 hours and was collected via filtration. After drying under vacuum, 9.5 g of compound 8a was obtained in 91% yield. No further purification was needed.
Characterization of compound 8 with he following sub-structure: 
Compound 8a, R=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (300 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 8.30 (d, 1H, J=12.2 Hz), 8.26 (d, 1 H, J=10.1 Hz), 8.00 (d, 1H, J=7.41 Hz), 7.41 (s, 5H), 7.29 (m, 1H), 4.57-2.80 (m, 7H), 1.19 (b, 3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 186.2, 170.0, 165.0, 139.5, 136.9, 136.7, 135.5, 133.5, 129.7, 128.5, 126.9, 121.6, 119.9, 113.6, 49.4, 44.3, 15.9, 14.8. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H21N4O4: 393.16; found 393.16. HPLC retention time: 1.05 minutes (column A).
Compound 8e, R=H, N-(benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C20H19N4O4: 379.14; found 379.02. HPLC retention time: 1.15 minutes (column A).
Compound 8c, R=(S)-Me, (S)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H21N4O4: 393.16; found 393.05.
Compound 8d, R=Me, N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H21N4O4: 393.16; found 393.05.
Characterization of compound 8b: 
Compound 8b, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(6-oxide-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H21N4O4: 393.16; found 393.08. HPLC retention time: 1.06 minutes (column A).
2) Chlorination (Equation 2, Scheme 5) 
Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-chloro-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 9a: 55 mg of 7-azaindole piperazine diamide N-Oxide (0.14 mmol) xcex4 8a was dissolved in 5 ml of POCl3. The reaction mixture was heated at 60xc2x0 C. for 4 hours. After cooling, the mixture was poured into ice cooled saturated NaHCO3 solution and the aqueous phase was extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x9750 ml). The combined organic layer was dried over MgSO4 and concentrated under vacuum. The crude product was purified using a Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give compound 9a (15 mg, 26%).
Characterization of compound 9a:
Compound 9a, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-chloro-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 13.27 (b, 1H), 8.46 (m, 2H), 7.43 (m, 6H), 5.00-2.80 (m, 7H), 1.23 (b, 3H). MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H20ClN4O3: 411.12; found 411.09. HPLC retention time: 1.32 minutes (column A).
3) Nitration of N-Oxide (Equation 10, Scheme 6) 
Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-nitro-7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 15a: N-oxide 8a (10.8 g, 27.6 mmol) was dissolved in 200 ml of trifluoroacetic acid and 20 ml of fuming nitric acid. The reaction mixture was stirred for 8 hours and quenched with methanol. After filtration, the filtrate was concentrated under vacuum to give crude product 15a as a brown solid, which was carried to the next step without further purification. A small amount of crude product was purified using a Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give compound 3 mg of compound 15a.
Characterization of compound 15 with the following sub-structure: 
Compound 15a, R=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-nitro-7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H20N5O6: 438.14; found 438.07. HPLC retention time: 1.18 minutes (column A).
Compound 15b, R=(S)-Me, (S)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-nitro-7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H20N5O6: 438.14; found 438.02. HPLC retention time: 1.18 minutes (column A).
Compound 15c, R=Me, N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-nitro-7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H20N5O6: 438.14; found 438.02. HPLC retention time: 1.18 minutes (column A).
4) Fluorination (Equation 5, Scheme 3) 
Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-nitro-6-fluoro-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 10a: 20 mg of crude 4-nitro-7-azaindole piperazine diamide N-oxide 15a and an excess of Me4NF (300 mg) were dissolved in 5 ml of DMSO-d6. The reaction mixture was heated at 100xc2x0 C. for 8 hours. After cooling, DMSO-d6 was removed by blowing nitrogen. The residue was partitioned between ethyl acetate (10 ml) and 2N NaOH solution (10 ml). The aqueous phase was extracted with EtOAc (2xc3x9710 ml). The organic layers were combined and concentrated under vacuum to give a residue, which was further purified using a Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give compound of 10a (8.3 mg).
Characterization of compound 10a:
Compound 10a: (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-nitro-6-fluoro-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (300 MHz, acetone-d6) xcex4 8.44 (d, 1H, J=8.24 Hz), 7.47 (s, 6H), 4.80-3.00 (m, 7H), 1.29 (b, 3H). MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H19FN5O5: 440.14; found 440.14. HPLC retention time: 1.40 minutes (column B).
5) Alkylation and Arylation (Equation 4, Scheme 5) 
Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4 or 6)-methyl-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 11 a: An excess of MeMgl (3M in THF, 0.21 ml, 0.63 mmol) was added into a solution of 7-azaindole piperazine diamide N-oxide 8a (25 mg, 0.064 mmol). The reaction mixture was stirred at room temperature and then quenched with methanol. The solvents were removed under vacuum, the residue was diluted with methanol and purified using a Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give compound 11a (6.7 mg, 27%).
Characterization of compounds 11 with the following sub-structure: 
Compound 11a: R=Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4 or 6)-methyl-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H23N4O3: 391.18; found 391.17. HPLC retention time: 1.35 minutes (column B).
Compound 11b: R=Ph, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4 or 6)-5phenyl-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C27H25N4O3: 453.19, found 454.20. HPLC retention time: 1.46 minutes (column B).
Compound 11c, R=CHxe2x95x90CH2, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4 or 6)-vinyl-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+Na)+ calcd for C23H22N4NaO3: 425.16; found 425.23. HPLC retention time: 1.12 minutes (column A).
6) Nitrile Substitution and Chlorination (Equation 5, Scheme 5) 
Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(6-chloro-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 9b and (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-(6-cyano-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 12a: N-oxide 8a (0.20 g, 0.51 mmol) was suspended in 20 ml of dry THF, to which TMSCN (0.3 g, 3.0 mmol) and BzCl (0.28 g, 2.0 mmol) were added. The reaction mixture was stirred at room temperature for 2 hours, and then heated at reflux for 5 hours. After cooling, the mixture was poured into 100 ml of saturated NaHCO3 and the aqueous phase extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x9750 ml). The organic phase was combined and concentrated under vacuum to give a residue, which was diluted with methanol and purified using a Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give compound 12a (42 mg, 20%) and compound 9b (23 mg, 11%).
Characterization of compounds 9b and 12a:
Compound 9b, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(6-chloro-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 8.39 (m, 2H), 7.42 (m, 6H), 5.00-2.80 (m, 7H), 1.19 (b, 3H); 13C NMR (125 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 185.8, 170.0, 165.1, 147.9, 145.1, 137.4, 135.4, 132.2, 129.5, 128.3, 126.8, 118.6, 116.1, 111.8, 49.3, 47.2, 44.2, 15.6, 14.5. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H20ClN4O3: 411.12; found 411.09. HPLC retention time: 1.43 minutes (column A).
Compound 12a, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(6-cyano-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 8.67 (m, 2H), 7.86 (s, 1H), 7.42 (m, 5H), 4.80-2.80 (m, 7H), 1.22 (b, 3H); 13C NMR (125 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 185.7, 170.0, 164.8, 148.5, 140.9, 135.3, 130.3, 129.5, 128.3, 126.8, 126.2, 123.0, 120.4, 118.0, 111.8, 49.4, 47.3, 44.2, 15.6, 14.5. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H20N5O3: 402.16; found 402.13. HPLC retention time: 1.29 minutes (column A).
7) Hydroxylation (Equation 6, Scheme 5) 
Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(1-acetyl-6-acetoxy-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 13a: 20 mg of 7-azaindole piperazine diamide N-oxide 8a was dissolved in 5 ml of acetic anhydride (Ac2O). The reaction mixture was heated at reflux for 8 hours. After cooling, the solvents were removed under vacuum to give product 13a, which was pure enough for further reactions.
Characterization of compound 13a:
Compound 13a, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(1-acetyl-6-acetoxy-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (300 MHz, acetone-d6) xcex4 8.67 (m, 2H), 7.47 (s, 5H), 7.27 (d, 1H, J=8.34 Hz), 2.09 (s, 6H), 1.30 (b, 3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, acetone-d6) xcex4 187.0, 170.8, 169.0, 168.6, 164.9, 155.3, 136.5, 134.7, 134.2, 133.2, 130.0, 129.8, 127.5, 118.9, 115.4, 113.8, 50.3, 45.4, 41.3, 36.3, 25.5, 20.5, 16.0, 14.8. MS m/z: (M+Na)+ calcd for C25H24N4O6Na: 499.16; found 499.15. HPLC retention time: 1.46 minutes (column B).
Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(6-hydroxyl-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 14a: The crude compound 13a and an excess of K2CO3 (100 mg) were mixed in MeOH and H2O (1:1). The reaction mixture was stirred for 8 hours. The MeOH was removed under vacuum, the aqueous phase extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x9710ml) and the organic layers combined and concentrated. The crude product was purified using a Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give compound 1 mg of 14a (5% from compound 8a).
Characterization of compound 14a:
Compound 14a, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(6-hydroxyl-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H21N4O4: 393.16; found 393.12. HPLC retention time: 1.13 minutes (column A).
8) Thiol Formation (Equation 7, Scheme 5) 
Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(6-propylthio-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 17f To an solution of 100 mg of compound 9a in 10 ml of CHCl3 was added TsCl (63 mg), and the solution was stirred for 5 minutes. Then, 2 ml of propylthiol was added and the reaction mixture was stirred for 8 hours. After concentration, the crude product was purified using a Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give compound 1.4 mg of 17f.
Characterization of compound 17f:
Compound 1 7f, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(6-propylthiol-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C24H27N4O3S: 451.18; found 451.09. HPLC retention time: 1.45 minutes (column A).
9) Displacement of Nitro Group (Equation 11, Scheme 6) 
Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-methoxy-7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 16a: 100 mg of crude compound 15a from the previous step was dissolved in 6 ml of 0.5M MeONa in MeOH. The reaction mixture was refluxed for 8 hours, and the solvent removed under vacuum to afford a mixture including product 16a and other inorganic salts. This mixture was used in the next step without further purification. A small portion of the crude mixture was purified using a Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give 5 mg of compound 16a.
Characterization of compounds 16 with the following sub-structure: 
Compound 16a, X=OMe, R=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-methoxy-7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H23N4O5 423.17, found 423.04. HPLC retention time: 0.97 minutes (column A).
Compound 16f, X=OMe, R=(S)-Me, (S)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-methoxy-7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H23N4O5 423.17, found 423.02.
Compound 16g, X=OMe, R=Me, N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-methoxy-7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H23N4O5 423.17, found 423.03.
Compound 16b, X=OCH2CF3, R=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.44 (b, 1H), 8.30 (m, 1H), 7.50 (b, 5H), 7.14 (b, 1H), 4.90-3.10 (m, 9H), 1.30 (m, 3H). MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C23H22F3N4O5: 491.15; found 491.16. HPLC retention time: 1.17 minutes (column A).
Compound 16c, X=OCH(CH3)2, R=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-(1-methylethoxy)-7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.48 (s, 1H), 8.24 (m, 1 H), 7.46 (m, 5H), 7.13 (s, 1H), 5.03-3.00 (m, 8H), 1.49-1.15 (m, 9H). MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C24H27N4O5: 451.20; found 451.21. HPLC retention time: 1.14 minutes (column A).
Compound 16d, X=OCH2CH3, R=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-ethoxy-7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C23H25N4O5: 437.18; found 437.13. HPLC retention time: 1.08 minutes (column A).
Compound 16e X=SCH2CH2CH3, R=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-propylthio-7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.24 (m, 2H), 7.45 (m, 5H), 7.25 (s, 1H), 4.90-3.00 (m, 9H), 1.81 (b, 2H), 1.30 (m, 6H). MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C24H27N4O4S: 467.18; found 467.14. HPLC retention time: 1.30 minutes (column A).
Compound 16h, X=NHMe, R=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-methylamino-7-oxide-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H24N5O4: 422.18; found 422.09. HPLC retention time: 1.19 minutes (column A).
10) Reduction of N-Oxide (Equation 12, Scheme 6) 
Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-methoxy-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 17a: 48 mg of crude 16a was suspended in 30 ml of ethyl acetate at room temperature. 1 ml of PCl3 was added and the reaction was mixture stirred for 8 hours. The reaction mixture was poured into ice cooled 2N NaOH solution with caution. After separating the organic layer, the aqueous phase was extracted with EtOAc (6xc3x9780 ml). The organic layers were combined, and concentrated in vacuo to give a residue which was purified using a Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give 38 mg of compound 17a.
Characterization of compounds 17 with the following sub-structure: 
Compound 17a, R=Ome, X=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-methoxy- 7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (300 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.24 (d, 1H, J=5.7 Hz), 8.21(m, 1H), 7.47 (s, 5H), 6.90 (d, 1H, J=5.7 Hz), 4.71-3.13 (m, 10H), 1.26 (b, 3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 185.3, 172.0, 167.2, 161.2, 150.7, 146.6, 135.5, 134.8, 129.9, 128.3, 126.7, 112.8, 106.9, 100.6, 54.9, 50.2, 48.1, 45.1, 14.5, 13.8. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H23N4O4: 407.17; found 407.19. HPLC retention time: 1.00 minutes (column A).
Compound 17d, R=Ome, X=(S)-Me, (S)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-methoxy-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H23N4O4: 407.17; found 407.03.
Compound 17e, R=Ome, X=Me, N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-methoxy-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H23N4O4: 407.17; found 407.03.
Compound 17b, R=OCH2CF3, X=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.33 (s, 1H), 8.19 (m, 1H), 7.45 (m, 5H), 7.05 (s, 1H), 4.90-3.00 (m, 9H), 1.29 (b, 3H); 13C NMR (125 MHz, CD3OD) 6 185.7, 174.0, 168.3, 162.0, 151.0, 146.1, 138.5, 136.4, 131.4, 130.0, 128.2, 114.8, 109.5, 103.6, 67.2, 66.9, 52.0, 47.0, 16.4, 15.3. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C23H22F3N4O4: 475.16; found 475.23. HPLC retention time: 1.22 minutes (column A).
Compound 17c, R=OCH(CH3)2, X=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-(1-methylethoxy)-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.42 (s, 1H), 8.24 (m, 1H), 7.47 (m, 5H), 7.21 (s, 1H), 5.20-3.00 (m, 8H), 1.51 (b, 6H), 1.22 (b, 3H); 13C NMR (125 MHz, CD30OD) xcex4 185.4, 173.6, 167.9, 166.1, 145.3, 141.4, 138.2, 136.4, 131.5, 129.7, 128.2, 113.9, 111.4, 104.0, 75.5. 54.4, 53.7, 51.8, 46.9, 22.1, 16.4, 15.3. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C24H27N4O4: 435.20; found 435.20. HPLC retention time: 1.15 minutes (column A).
Compound 17m, R=OCH2CH3, X=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-ethoxy-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C23H25N4O4: 421.19; found 421.13. HPLC retention time: 1.13 minutes (column A).
Compound 17g, R=SCH2CH2CH3, X=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-propylthio-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C24H27N4O4S: 451.18; found 451.13. HPLC retention time: 1.50 minutes (column A).
Compound 17h, R=NHMe, X=(R)-Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-methylamino-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H24N5O3: 406.19; found 406.03. HPLC retention time: 1.19 minutes (column A).
Characterization of compound 18a 
Compound 18a, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-nitro-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (3 00 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.58 (s, 1H), 8.53 (m, 1H), 7.64 (s, 1H), 7.47 (s, 5H), 4.90-3.00 (m, 7H), 1.30 (b, 3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 184.1, 172.1, 165.6, 151.9, 149.6, 145.5, 139.4, 134.8, 129.7, 128.4, 126.7, 111.6, 111.2, 107.4, 53.7, 48.4, 45.9, 15.0, 13.7. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H20N5O5: 422.15; found 422.09. HPLC retention time: 1.49 minutes (column B).
11) Reduction of Nitro to Hydoxylamine Group (Equation 14, Scheme 6) 
Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxylamino-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 19a: 10 mg of Pd (10% on activated carbon) was added to a solution of compound 18a (48 mg, 0.11 mmol) in methanol (10 ml) under an atmosphere of hydrogen. The reaction mixture was stirred for 8 hours at room temperature. After filtration, the filtrate was concentrated in vacuo to give a residue which was purified using a Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give compound 19a (7.9 mg, 17%).
Characterization of compound 19a:
Compound 19a, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxylamino-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H22N5O4: 408.17; found 408.21. HPLC retention time: 1.03 minutes (column A).
12) Reduction of Nitro to Amine Group (Equation 15, Scheme 6) 
Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-amino-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 20a: 114 mg of Na2S.2H2O (1 mmol) was added to a solution of compound 18a (20 mg, 0.048mmol) in MeOH (5 ml) and H2O (5 ml). The reaction mixture was heated at reflux for 8 hours. After cooling, the reaction mixture was concentrated in vacuo to give a residue which was purified using a Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give 4 mg of compound 20a (21.3%).
Characterization of compound 20a:
Compound 20a, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-amino-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.16 (m, 1 H), 8.01(d, 1H, J=8.1 Hz), 7.47 (m, 5H), 6.66 (s, 1H), 4.90-3.00 (m, 7H), 1.30 (b, 3H). MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H22N5O3: 392.17; found 392.14. HPLC retention time: 0.96 minutes (column A).
13) Alkylation of the Nitrogen Atom at Position 1 (Equation 16, Scheme 7) 
Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(1-methyl-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 21a: NaH (2 mg, 60% pure, 0.05 mmol) was added to a solution of compound 5a (10 mg, 0.027 mmol) in DMF. After 30 minutes, Mel (5 mg, 0.035 mmol) was injected into the mixture via syringe. The reaction mixture was stirred for 8 hours at room temperature and quenched with methanol. The mixture was partitioned between ethyl acetate (2 ml) and H2O (2 ml). The aqueous phase was extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x972 ml). The organic layers were combined, dried over anhydrous MgSO4and concentrated in vacuo to give a crude product which was purified using a Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give compound 21 a (2.5 mg, 24%).
Characterization of compound 21 with the following sub-structure: 
Compound 21a, R=Me, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(1-methyl-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.56 (b, 1H), 8.42 (s, 1H), 8.30 (m, 1H), 7.47 (m, 6H), 4.90-3.00 (m, 7H), 3.96 (s, 3H), 1.28 (b, 3H). MS m/z: (M+Na)+ calcd for C22H22N4O3Na: 413.16; found 413.15. HPLC retention time: 1.47 minutes (column B).
Compound 21b, R=CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(1-allyl-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 8.37 (m, 3H), 7.44 (m, 6H), 6.08 (m, 1H), 5.22-3.06 (m, 11 H), 1.27 (m, 3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4 184.2, 184.1, 170.8, 165.0, 146.7, 143.5, 137.9, 133.8, 131.4, 129.2, 128.8, 127.3, 125.6, 117.9, 117.4, 116.3, 110.3, 50.4, 49.7, 49.1, 45.7, 44.0, 41.0, 39.6, 34.8, 14.0, 12.8. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C24H25N4O3: 417.19; found 417.11. HPLC retention time: 1.43 minutes (column A).
14) Group Transfer Reactions from Halide (Equation 18, Scheme 8) 
Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-dimethylamino-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 27c: A mixture of compound 5u (50 mg) and 4 ml of dimethylamine (40% in water) was heated to 150xc2x0 C. in sealed tube for 18 hours. The solvents were then removed under vaccum and the residue was purified using Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give 10 mg of compound 27c.
Characterization of compound 27c:
Compound 27c, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-dimethylamino-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C23H26N5O3 420.20, found 420.16. HPLC retention time: 1.13 minutes (column A).
Modification of Benzoyl Moiety(Equation 26, Scheme 11) 
Hydrolysis of benzoyl amide, preparation of (R)-2-methyl-N-[(4-methoxy-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 31a: Compound 17a (0.9 g) and KOH (2.0 g) were mixed in a solution of EtOH (15 ml) and water (ml). The reaction was refluxed for 48 hours. Solvents were removed under vaccum and the resulting residue was purified by silica gel column chromatography (EtOAc/Et3N=100:1 to 3:1) to afford 0.6 g of compound 31a.
Characterization of compound 31a:
Compound 31a, (R)-2-methyl-N-[(4-methoxy-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C15H19N4O3 303.15, found 303.09. HPLC retention time: 0.29 minutes (column A). 
Diamide formation: Preparation of (R)-N-(4-azido-2,3,5,6-tetra-fluorobenzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-methoxy-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 5n: Amine 31a (0.15 g), 4-azido-2,3,5,6-tetrafluorobenzoic acid (0.12 g), 3-(diethoxyphosphoryloxy)-1,2,3-benzotriazin-4(3H)-one (DEPBT) (0.15 g) and Hunig""s Base (0.5 ml) were combined in 5 ml of DMF. The mixture was stirred at room temperature for 8 hours. Solvents were then removed under vaccum and the residue was purified using Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give 10 mg of compound 5n.
Characterization of compound 5n:
Compound 5n, (R)-N-(4-azido-2,3,5,6-tetra-fluorobenzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-methoxy-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H18F4N7O4 520.14, found 520.05. HPLC retention time: 1.42 minutes (column A).
Compound 5af, Ar=4,5-dibromophenyl, (R)-N-(3,5-dibromobenzyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-methoxy-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H21Br2N4O4 562.99, found 562.99. HPLC retention time: 1.54 minutes (column A).
Compound 5ag, Ar=4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-3H-diazirin-3-yl]phenyl, (R)-N-[4-(3-(trifluoromethyl)-3H-diazirin-3-yl)benzyl]-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-methoxy-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C24H22F3N6O4 515.17, found 515.02. HPLC retention time: 1.55 minutes (column A).
New Equation: 
Preparation of (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxyl-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 5ah: The crude compound 17a (100 mg) and an excess of TMSI (0.25 ml) were mixed in CHCl3. The reaction mixture was stirred for 6 days. The solvent was removed under vacuum, he crude product was purified using a Shimadzu automated preparative HPLC System to give compound 4.4 mg of 5ah.
Characterization of compound 5ah:
Compound 5ah, (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxyl-7-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine: MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H21N4O4: 393.16; found 393.11. HPLC retention time: 1.46 minutes (column B).
Preparation of 5,7-dibromo-4-methoxy-6-azaindole 36: Vinylmagnesium bromide (0.85 M in THF, 97.7 mL, 83.0 mmol) was added over 30 min. to a stirring solution of 2,6-dibromo-3-methoxy-5-nitropyridine (7.4 g, 23.7 mmol) in THF (160 mL) at xe2x88x9275xc2x0 C. The solution was stirred 1 h at xe2x88x9275xc2x0 C., overnight at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C., recooled to xe2x88x9275xc2x0 C. and quenched with saturated aqueous NH4Cl (xcx9c100 mL). The reaction mixture was allowed to warm to rt, washed with brine (xcx9c100 mL) and extracted with Et2O (150 mL) and CH2Cl2 (2xc3x97100 mL). The combined organics were dried (MgSO4), filtered and concentrated. The residue was purified by flash column chromatography (SiO2, 3:1 hexanes/EtOAc) to yield 5,7-dibromo-4-methoxy-6-azaindole 36 (1.10 g, 3.60 mmol, 15%) as a pale yellow solid.
Characterization of 36: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CDCl3) 8.73 (br s, 1H), 7.41 (dd, J=3.1, 2.8 Hz, 1H), 6.69 (d, J=3.1, 2.2 Hz, 1H), 4.13 (s, 3H); 13C NMR (125 MHz, CDCl3) 146.6, 133.7, 128.8, 127.5, 120.2, 115.6, 101.9, 60.7. MS m/z (M+H)+ calcd for C8H7Br2N2O: 304.88; found 304.88. HPLC retention time: 1.31 minutes (column A).
Preparation of 4-methoxy-6-azaindole 37: A solution of 5,7-Dibromo-4-methoxy-6-azaindole 36 (680 mg, 2.22 mmol), 5% Pd/C (350 mg, 0.17 mmol) and hydrazine (2.5 mL, 80 mmol) in EtOH was heated at reflux for 1 h. The reaction mixture was allowed to cool to rt, filtered through celite and the filtrate concentrated. Aqueous NH4OH (11% in H2O, 45 mL) was added to the residue and the solution was extracted with CH2Cl2 (3xc3x9730 mL). The combined organics were dried (MgSO4), filtered and concentrated to yield 4-methoxy-6-azaindole 37 (290 mg, 1.95 mmol, 88%) as an orange solid.
Characterization of 37: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CDCl3) 8.61 (br s, 1H), 8.52 (s, 1H), 7.88 (s, 1H), 7.30 (d, J=2.9 Hz, 1H), 6.69 (d, J=2.9 Hz, 1H), 4.03 (s, 3H). MS m/z (M+H)+ calcd for C8H9N2O: 149.06; found 148.99. HPLC retention time: 0.61 minutes (column A).
Preparation of 38: Aluminum trichloride (67 mg, 0.50 mmol) was added to a solution of 4-methoxy-6-azaindole (15 mg, 0.10 mmol) in CH2Cl2 (2 mL) and stirred at rt for 30 min. Methyl chlorooxacetate (0.020 mL, 0.21 mmol) was added and the reaction mixture was stirred overnight. The reaction was quenched with MeOH (0.20 mL), stirred 5 h and filtered (flushing with CH2Cl2). The filtrate was washed with saturated aqueous NH4OAc (2xc3x9710 mL) and H2O (10 mL) and concentrated to yield 38 (5 mg) as a yellow solid.
Characterization of 38: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CDCl3) 8.65 (s, 1H), 8.36 (s, 1H), 8.02 (s, 1H), 4.03 (s, 3H), 3.96 (s, 3H). MS m/z (M+H)+ calcd for C11H10N2O4: 235.06; found 234.96. HPLC retention time: 0.63 minutes (column A).
Preparation of N-benzoyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(2-carboxaldehyde-pyrrole-4-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 41: A solution of ethyl 4-oxoacetyl-2-pyrrolecarboxaldehyde 40 (17.0 g, 87.1 mmol) in 25 mL of KOH (3.56 M in H2O, 88.8 mmol) and EtOH (400 mL) was stirred 2 h. The white precipitate that formed was collected by filtration, washed with EtOH (xcx9c30 mL) and Et2O (xcx9c30 mL) and dried under high vacuum to yield 15.9 g of potassium 2-pyrrolecarboxaldehyde-4-oxoacetate as a white solid that was used without further purification. A solution of potassium 2-pyrrolecarboxaldehyde-4-oxoacetate (3.96 g, 19.3 mmol), N-benzoylpiperazine hydrochloride (4.54 g, 19.7 mmol), 3-(diethoxyphosphoryloxy)-1,2,3-benzotriazin-4(3H)-one (5.88 g, 19.7 mmol) and triethylamine (3.2 mL, 23 mmol) in DMF (50 mL) was stirred 1d. The reaction mixture was filtered into H2O (300 mL), extracted with CH2Cl2 (3xc3x97200 mL) and the combined organics were concentrated on a rotary evaporator to remove the CH2Cl2. The crude material (still in DMF) was then diluted with H2O (200 mL) and allowed to recrystallize for 48 h. The solid was then collected by filtration and dried under high vacuum (P2O5) to yield N-benzoyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(2-carboxaldehyde-pyrrole-4-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 41 (3.3 g, 9.7 mmol, 45% over two steps) as a light yellow solid. No further purification was required.
Characterization of 41: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CDCl3) 9.79 (s, 1H), 9.63 (s, 1H), 7.82 (s, 1H), 7.51-7.34 (m, 6H), 4.05-3.35 (m, 8H). MS m/z (M+H)+ calcd for C18H18N3O4: 340.12; found 340.11. HPLC retention time: 1.04 minutes (column A).
Preparation of 42: N-benzoyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(2-carboxaldehyde-pyrrole-4-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 41 (3.3 g, 9.7 mmol) was stirred as a slurry in EtOH (100 mL) for 15 min., cooled to 0xc2x0 C. and then reacted with glycine methyl ester hydrochloride (3.66 g, 29.2 mmol), triethylamine (1.50 mL, 11 mmol) and sodium cyanoborohydride (672 mg, 10.7 mmol). The reaction mixture was allowed to warm to rt, stirred 24 h and poured into ice (xcx9c400 mL). The solution was extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x97300 mL) and the combined organics were washed with brine (300 mL), dried (MgSO4) and concentrated under reduced pressure. The residue was purified by preparative thin layer chromatography (SiO2, 9:1 EtOAc/MeOH, Rf=0.2) to yield 42 (2.4 g, 5.8 mmol, 60%) as a white solid.
Characterization of 42: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CDCl3) 9.33 (s, 1H), 7.49 (s, 1H), 7.58-7.32 (m, 5H), 6.50 (s, 1H), 3.90-3.35 (m, 8H), 3.81 (s, 2H), 3.74 (s, 3H), 3.40 (s, 2H). MS m/z (M+H)+ calcd for C21H25N4O5: 413.17; found 413.17. HPLC retention time: 0.84 minutes (column A).
Preparation of 43: Methyl ester 42 (485 mg, 1.17 mmol) and K2CO3 (325 mg, 2.35 mmol) in MeOH (6 mL) and H2O (6 mL) were stirred at rt for 3 h. The reaction mixture was then quenched with concentrated HCl (0.40 mL) and concentrated under high vacuum. Part of the solid residue (200 mg, 0.37 mmol) was added to a stirring solution of P2O5 (400 mg, 1.4 mmol) in methanesulfonic acid (4.0 g, 42 mmol) (which had already been stirred together at 110xc2x0 C. for 45 min.) at 110xc2x0 C. and stirred for 15 min. The reaction mixture was poured over crushed ice (xcx9c20 g), stirred 1 h, basified with K2CO3 (5.0 g, 38 mmol), diluted with CH2Cl2 (20 mL), and benzoyl chloride (1.0 mL, 8.5 mmol) and stirred 1 h. The reaction mixture was extracted with CH2Cl2 (3xc3x9720 mL) and the combined organics were dried (Na2SO4) and concentrated under reduced pressure. The residue was purified by preparative thin layer chromatography (SiO2, EtOAc, Rf=0.5) to yield 43 (101 mg g, 0.21 mmol, 57%) as an off white solid.
Characterization of 43: MS m/z (M+H)+ calcd for C27H24N4O5: 485.17; found 485.07. HPLC retention time: 1.15 minutes (column A).
Preparation of 39. R=OMe, N-(benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-methoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine:
In a flask affixed with a Dean-Stark trap, p-toluenesulfonic acid hydrate (55 mg, 0.29 mmol) and benzene (5 mL) were heated to reflux for 1 h. The solution was cooled to rt and reacted with 2,2-dimethoxypropane (0.10 mL, 0.81 mmol) and 43 (46 mg, 0.095 mmol). The reaction mixture was stirred 1 h, diluted with CH2Cl2 (2 mL), stirred 30 min. and then oxidized with tetrachlorobenzoquinone (150 mg, 0.61 mmol) and stirred overnight. The reaction mixture was poured into 5% aqueous NaOH (20 mL) and extracted with CH2Cl2 (3xc3x9725 mL). The combined organics were dried (Na2SO4) and concentrated under reduced pressure. The residue was subjected to preparative thin layer chromatography (Et2O), the baseline material was extracted and resubjected to preparative thin layer chromatography (SiO2, 9:1 EtOAc/MeOH, Rf=0.15) to yield 39 (3 mg, 0.008 mmol, 6%) as a white solid. 
Compound 39, R=OMe, N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-methoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine:
Characterization of 39: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD) 8.49 (s, 1H), 8.35 (s, 1H), 7.98 (s, 1H), 7.53-7.38 (m, 5H), 4.02 (s, 3H), 3.97-3.42 (m, 8H). MS m/z (M+H)+ calcd for C21H23N4O5: 393.15; found 393.13. HPLC retention time: 0.85 minutes (column A). 
Preparation of 5av N-(Benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-fluoro-7-chloro-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine and 5 avxe2x80x2(R)-N-(Benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-fluoro-7-chloro-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine
It should be noted that 2-chloro-5-fluoro-3-nitro pyridine may be prepared by the method in example 5B of reference 59 Marfat et.al. The scheme below provides some details which enhance the yields of this route. The Bartoli chemistry in Scheme 1 was used to prepare the aza indole 1zz which is also detailed below. 
Compound zz1xe2x80x2 (1.2 g, 0.01 mol) was dissolved in 2.7 ml of sulphuric acid at room temperature. Premixed fuming nitric acid (1 ml) and sulphuric acid was added dropwise at 5-10xc2x0 C. to the solution of compound zz1xe2x80x2. The reaction mixture was heated to 85xc2x0 C. for 1 hr, then cooled to room temperature and poured into ice (20 g). The yellow solid product zz2xe2x80x2 was collected by filtration, washed with water and dried in air to yield 1.01 g of compound zz2xe2x80x2.
Compound zz2xe2x80x2 (500 mg, 3.16 mmol) was dissolved in Phosphorus oxychloride (1.7 ml, 18.9 mmol) and DMF (Cat) at room temperature. The reaction was heated to 110xc2x0 C. for 5 hr. The excess POCl3 was removed in vacuo. The residue was chromatographed on silica gel (CHCl3, 100%) to afford 176 mg of product zz3xe2x80x2.
Compound zz3xe2x80x2 (140 mg, 0.79 mmol) was dissolved in THF (5 ml) and cooled to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. under N2. Vinyl magnesium bromide (1.0M in ether, 1.2 ml) was added dropwise. After the addition was completed, the reaction mixture was kept at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. for about 15 hr. The reaction was then quenched with saturated NH4Cl, extracted with EtOAc. The combined organic layer was washed with brine, dried over MgSO4, concentrated and chromatographed to afford about 130 mg of compound 1zz.
The chemistry in Scheme 3 provided the derivatives which corresponds to general formula 5 and has a 6-aza ring and R2=F and R4=Cl. In particular, reaction of 2-chloro-5-fluoro-3-nitro pyridine with 3 equivalents of vinyl Magnesium bromide using the typical conditions described herein will provide 4-fluoro-7-chloro-6-azaindole in high yield. Addition of this compound to a solution of aluminum trichloride in dichloromethane stirring at ambident temperature followed 30 minutes later with chloromethyl or chloroethyl oxalate provided an ester. Hydrolysis with KOH as in the standard procedures herein provided an acid salt which reacted with piperazines 4 (for example 1-benzoyl piperazine) in the presence of DEPBT under the standard conditions described herein to provide the compound 5 described just above. The compound with the benzoyl piperazine is N-(benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-fluoro-7-chloro-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine and is compound 5av. The compound with the (R)-methyl benzoyl piperazine is 5 avxe2x80x2(R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-fluoro-7-chloro-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine and is compound 5avxe2x80x2
Characterization of 5av N-(Benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-fluoro-7-chloro-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine and 5 avxe2x80x2(R)-N-(Benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-fluoro-7-chloro-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 
1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD): 8.40 (s, 1H), 8.04 (s, 1H), 7.46 (bs, 5H), 3.80xcx9c3.50 (m, 8H). LC/MS: (ES+) m/z (M+H)+=415, RT=1.247. 
1H NMR (500 MHz, CD3OD): 8.42 (s, 1/2H), 8.37 (s, 1/2H), 8.03 (s, 1H), 7.71xcx9c7.45 (m, 5H), 4.72xcx9c3.05 (m, 7H), 1.45xcx9c1.28 (m, 3H). LC/MS: (ES+) m/z (M+H)+=429, RT=1.297. LC/MS Column: YMC ODS-A C18 S7 3.0xc3x9750 mm. Start % B=0, Final % B=100, Gradient Time=2 min, Flow rate=5 ml/min. Wavelength=220 nm. Solvent A=10% MeOHxe2x80x9490% H2Oxe2x80x940.1% TFA. Solvent B=90% MeOHxe2x80x9410% H2Oxe2x80x940.1% TFA.
Similarly compounds 5ay, 5az, 5abc and 5abd can be made: 
5ay N-(Benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-fluoro-7-methoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 
5az N-(Benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-fluoro-7-(N-methyl-carboxamido)-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine. 
5abc (R)-N-(Benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-methoxy-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine 
5abd (R)-N-(Benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-(N-methyl-carboxamido)-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine.
Compounds 5an, 5ao and 5ap are described below. 
Compound 1am, 4-bromo-7-chloro-6-azaindole (yellow solid) was prepared by the same method used for azaindole 1e but the starting material employed was 5-bromo-2-chloro-3-nitropyridine. (available from Aldrich, Co.). MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C7H5BrClN2: 230.93; found 231.15. HPLC retention time: 1.62 minutes (column B). 
Compound 1an, 4-methoxy-7-chloro-6-azaindole and compound 1ao, 4,7-dimethoxy-6-azaindole: A mixture of 4-bromo-7-chloro-6-azaindole (1 g), Cul (0.65 g) and NaOMe (4 ml, 25%) in MeOH (16 ml) was heated at 110-120xc2x0 C. for 16 hours in a sealed tube. After cooling to ambient temperature, the reaction mixture was neutralized with 1N HCl to achieve pH7. The aqueous solution was extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x9730 ml). Then the combined organic layer was dried over MgSO4 and concentrated in vacuo to afford a residue, which was purified by silica gel (50 g) chromatography using 1:7 EtOAc:hexane as the eluent. (Column dimension: 20 mmxc3x9730 cm) to give 0.3 g of 4-methoxy-7-chloro-6-azaindole (white solid) and 0.1 g of 4,7-dimethoxy-6-azaindole (white solid).
Compound 1an, 4-methoxy-7-chloro-6-azaindole. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C8H8ClN2O: 183.03; found 183.09. HPLC retention time: 1.02 minutes (column B).
Compound 1ao, 4,7-dimethoxy-6-azaindole. 1H NMR (500 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 7.28 (m, 2H), 6.63 (m, 1H), 4.14 (s, 3H), 3.95 (s, 3H). MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C9H11N2O2: 179.08; found 179.05. HPLC retention time: 1.36 minutes (column B). 
Compound 2an, Ethyl (7-chloro-4-methoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate was prepared by the same method used for compound 2b but the starting material employed was 4-methoxy-7-chloro-6-azaindole. The compound was purified by silica gel chromatography using 2:3 EtOAc:hexane as the eluent to give a yellow oil. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C12H12ClN2O4: 283.05; found 283.22. HPLC retention time: 1.37 minutes (column B). 
Compound 2ao, Ethyl (4,7-dimethoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate was prepared by the same method as used for compound 2b but the starting material employed was 4,7-dimethoxy-6-azaindole. The compound was purified by silica gel chromatography using 2:3 EtOAc:Hexane as the eluent to give a yellow oil: 1H NMR (500 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 9.50 (s, 1H), 8.21 (s, 1H), 7.47 (s, 1H), 4.39 (q, 2H, d=7.05 Hz), 4.13 (s, 3H), 3.93 (s, 3H), 1.40 (t, 3H, d=7.2 Hz). MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C13H15N2O5: 279.10; found 279.16. HPLC retention time: 1.28 minutes (column B). 
Compound 3an (which was a yellow solid), Potassium (7-chloro-4-methoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate was prepared by the same method used to prepare compound 3a except Ethyl (7-chloro-4-methoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate was used as the starting material. MS m/z: (M+H)+ of the corresponding acid of compound 3an (Mxe2x88x92K+H)+ calcd for C10H8ClN2O4: 255.02; found 255.07. HPLC retention time: 0.74 minutes (column A). 
Compound 3ao (which was a yellow solid), Potassium (4,7-dimethoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate was prepared by the same method used to prepare compound 3a except Ethyl (4,7-dimethoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate was employed as the starting material. MS m/z: (M+H)+ of the corresponding acid of compound 3ao (Mxe2x88x92K+H)+ calcd for C11H11N2O5: 251.07; found 251.09. HPLC retention time: 0.69 minutes (column B). 
Compound 5an, N-(benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-chloro-4-methoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]piperazine was prepared by the same method which was used to prepare compound 5a except that Potassium (7-chloro-4-methoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate was employed as the starting material to give a white solid. The compound was purified by silica gel chromatography using EtOAc as the eluting solvent. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C21H20ClN4O4: 427.12; found 427.12. HPLC retention time: 1.28 minutes (column A). 
Compound 5ao, N-(benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(4,7-dimethoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]piperazine was prepared by the same method used to prepare compound 5a but the starting material was Potassium (4,7-dimethoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate. The compound was purified by silica gel chromatography using EtOAc as the eluting solvent to give a white solid. 1H NMR (500 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 13.0 (s, 1H), 8.15 (s, 1H), 7.40 (m, 6H), 4.00 (s, 3H), 3.83 (s, 3H), 3.63-3.34 (m, 8H); 13C NMR (125 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 185.5, 169.3, 166.5, 146.2, 145.7, 136.6, 135.3, 129.6, 128.4, 126.9,122.2, 122.1, 119.2, 114.4, 56.8, 52.9, 45.5, 39.9. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C22H23N4O5: 423.17; found 423.19. HPLC retention time: 1.33 minutes (column B). Anal. Calcd. For C22H21N4O5: C, 62.7; H, 5.02; N, 13.29. Found: C, 61.92; H, 5.41; 13.01. Melting Point: 229.5-232xc2x0 C. 
Compound 5ap, (copyright)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(4,7-dimethoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]piperazine (white solid) was prepared using the same method used to prepare compound 5a except that Potassium (4,7-dimethoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetate was used as the starting material. MS m/z: (M+H)+ calcd for C23H25N4O5: 437.18; found 437.24. HPLC retention time: 1.37 minutes (column B).
The compounds of the present invention may be administered orally, parenterally (including subcutaneous injections, intravenous, intramuscular, intrasternal injection or infusion techniques), by inhalation spray, or rectally, in dosage unit formulations containing conventional non-toxic pharmaceutically-acceptable carriers, adjuvants and vehicles.